Tragedy can bring Unexpected Results
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: When all of Yugi's friends are mad at him, he decides to take a walk. He ends up getting hit by a car, and having some unexpected results. YGODigmon YugiYamato ShounenaiEpilouge Up!
1. Depression

First of all I would like to establish the fact that I am a beginner at writing, and I have no experience what so ever. I love reading fan fictions. Now I just couldn't hold a story in any longer. so I wrote this cause it was one of my better sounding ideas.  
  
Warning! Warning! Yaoi content ahead! Run all ya'll run!!  
  
Depression  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked along the sidewalk. It was getting late out, but he didn't care. Especially since no one else seemed to. Early that month Seto had broken up with him. Yugi didn't even remember why he went out with Seto in the first place. All Seto ever did was try to be protective, but he only managed to mess things up between Yugi and Yami. Yami never did like Seto very much, but Yugi couldn't say no when he was asked out. Yami was a part of Yugi, and Yugi couldn't stand the fact that a part of him hated his own boyfriend. Seto couldn't stand all of the "internal" bickering that Yugi had, so he just ended whatever relationship they had.  
  
Yugi had managed to get over the relationship pretty easily, but Yami would never let him forget it. That was one of the reasons that they had a big fight earlier that day. There were other reasons, but each was as stupid as the last. However, Yugi had gotten so uncharacteristically upset that he literally threw his puzzle at Yami. Afterwards he stormed out of the house to Joeys.  
  
Joey hadn't been in the best of moods when Yugi had shown up, so things just went down hill. Pretty soon Yugi was in a fight with Joey. Yugi never got into fights, especially with Yami or Joey. Yugi's Grandpa would always settle these fights when Yugi was younger, but Grandpa had passed away about a year ago. Thinking about his grandfather sent Yugi into another bout of self-pity.  
  
When Yugi finally stopped to look around, he noticed he was lost. It was also dark now. Yugi looked up and down the street, and saw a fancy limo approaching. Oh great. Seto Kaiba is the only person I know who rides in one of those. He is the perfect person to see right now too._  
  
Yugi once again starred at the on coming limo. He then made a very stupid decision. He could jump in front of the limo, and then there would be nothing left to worry about. His best friends were all mad at him, and his grandfather was dead. Who would miss him?  
  
He stepped out onto the street with perfect timing.  
  
As the vehicle hit him, his whole body suddenly went numb. Things started to slip in and out of focus, and Yugi could feel his body shutting down.  
  
He faintly heard someone yelling at the driver, and the driver trying to defend himself by saying that the boy jumped out in front and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Yugi looked up at, and saw two beautiful blue sapphire eyes looking at him with concern. _Did Seto's eyes always look that friendly??_  
  
TBC  
  
I would say that this is Yaoi (Boy/Boy) and it is not meant to bash any characters. I apologize if the chapter sounds like angst. I would also like to remind ya'll that this is my first story, but if you want to flame me or be mean its okay. you can get it out of your systems because it wont upset me much  
  
Thank you for reading this and if you can, please review! 


	2. Singing in the Shower

I was going to wait to see if anyone actually liked this fict, but the first chapter was too short and it sounded like angst. so I am putting this up too. I need a muse cause these author notes suck.  
  
Singing in the shower  
  
Yugi woke up quickly and looked around. He was always afraid of waking up and not knowing where he was. It appeared to be a nice hotel room. but the only one Yugi knew who could afford places like this was Seto Kaiba. That's when Yugi remembered. He couldn't believe how he has let his emotions get to him like that. basically trying to commit suicide. Oh well. He now needed to find Kaiba and apologize to him. Although. after that break up. he didn't know if he could handle facing the guy.  
  
Yugi sat up at the edge of the bed and let his feet dangle. That's when he realized the shower was running. The sound of falling water always seemed to relax him, so he listened a little closer. Suddenly a new sound entered his ears, but somehow only added to the beauty of the falling water sound. Someone was singing in the shower. _Does Seto sing in the shower?_ Yugi wondered to himself._I don't think so. So maybe this wasn't Seto?_ Then where was he? For the first time since he woke up Yugi began to panic  
  
He was in a stranger's hotel room. Wait a minute he thought. _I am never alone because the millennium puzzle keeps Yami near me all the time. _  
  
But wait. He had fought with Yami, and during the fight he had thrown the puzzle at him. Yugi wasn't wearing the puzzle! Now was the time to panic!  
  
About that time Yugi realized the shower stopped, and with it the singing stopped to. He could now only hear some various muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. Who was in there?  
  
Yugi was nearly killing himself with his own exaggeration of the time that person spent in the bathroom. Finally the door opened.  
  
Out came a young man in his early twenties. His golden blonde hair was wet, and somewhat plastered about his face. He also had the kind of sapphire eyes you could get lost in, and slightly tanned skin. Compared to most people he would be pale, but compared to Yugi's pale skin, this man's was fairly tan.  
  
Suddenly the man in the doorway smiled at Yugi, and Yugi realized that he had been staring at the guy only wearing a towel around his waist. Yugi quickly dropped his eyes and blushed at the fact that he had been caught staring.  
  
"Hi, my name is Yamato, but my friends call me Matt."  
  
Yugi quickly looked up, with evident shock on his face. This man was asking him to address him as a friend? Yugi realized that he had kind of zoned out, and never introduced himself.  
  
"Sorry," he said softly, "My name is Yugi Mouto."  
  
Matt chuckled a little. "It's okay Yugi, especially seeing as I don't even know what you are apologizing for"  
  
Matt smiled again. "I am afraid I should be the one apologizing, because it seems my limo driver hit you while you were trying to cross the street. Luckily, of the cars that pulled over to see what happened, there was a doctor. He made sure you didn't have any broken bone, or anything else in need of immediate treatment. Since you had no identification on you, I brought you here till you woke up. Now that you have, is there anything I can do for you to apologize?"  
  
Yugi took all of this in. He wished he could stay longer with Matt, but he knew Yami would be looking for him. Then again Yami had been pretty mean yesterday, so maybe he shouldn't go back yet. What's wrong with staying with Matt a little longer?  
  
While Yugi had been thinking over what Matt had said, Matt was doing a little thinking of his own. Matt hoped Yugi wouldn't leave immediately. He wanted to get to know the boy a little better, and see why he jumped in front of the limo. Matt knew that Yugi had done it, and not the driver, but since no one was hurt, he decided to let it pass. He also had to admit that he was somewhat attracted to the boy, and with Matt that didn't happen often. It was hard to see why anyone wouldn't want Yugi. He had tight black leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and something about him that made him seem innocent. The way his aura hung with innocence reminded Matt of the way Tai's did with courage, or T. K.'s did with hope. Not to mention his big and beautiful eyes.  
  
Suddenly Yugi's stomach rumbled, and he grinned sheeplessly at his own stomach's betrayal.  
  
Matt only smiled again. "Well I guess that settles it huh? We can go out for some lunch on me as soon as I finish getting ready."  
  
Yugi grinned happily. "Alright then, I will wait outside the room for you" Yugi literally bounced out of the room. He couldn't understand why one minute he was feeling depressed, and the next excited about having lunch with the cute blonde. Why am I feeling so attracted to him so suddenly?_  
  
As Yugi was waiting outside the room thinking about that question, Matt was inside pondering the same thing. He was also rushing around trying to find something to wear. He finally settled on a pair of baggy khaki pants, and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. His thoughts again returned to the tri-colored hair teen outside his room as he hunted for his watch. Yugi looked really good in black. Every one always said that Matt's signature color was black, and true most of his wardrobe was black, but he personally thought Yugi looked better in black and leather than he ever would.  
  
As Matt looked for his watch, he came across other piece of jewelry, his tag and the crest of friendship. With out a second thought, he put the charm on, and tucked it under his shirt. It didn't work like it used to, actually it did was look pretty, but it always reminded Matt of his old friends. Matt then quickly located the watch, put it on, and went to meet Yugi out side in the kitchen area of his suite.  
  
Well.hmmm. that sucked but at least I finally put something up. Oh and btw the _._ mean thoughts because I couldn't figure out how to make it italicized. I will figure out how to make it look better eventually. 


	3. A walk in the park

I apologize to those of you who want Takeru rather than Yamato. I would, however, love to read a Takeru and Yugi fic because I agree they would look cute together. Please be kind...... I really tried hard.....  
Chapter 3  
  
"So where should we eat?" Matt and Yugi were walking down the sidewalk of the nicer part of town. Yugi felt comfortable and safe around Matt, and unconsciously walked a little closer so that their hands brushed slightly.  
  
"I don't know this town very well," Matt admitted, "I was just taking a short vacation." "So does this mean I can pick whatever place I want?" Yugi's eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea.  
  
"Well actually, you could have picked where ever you wanted before" Matt smiled at Yugi's cute smirk that crept across his face. _I haven't smiled this much in a long time. I wonder why I feel so happy around him. All I know is that it feels good._  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi apologized "its just that I don't get to pick wherever I want very often." _It seems that Yami, Joey, or Seto always picked where we ate. When was the last time I got to choose?_  
  
"How about there?" Yugi pointed at a small family restaurant. It looked like it would be Mexican food.  
  
"Alright, that looks good." Matt nodded his head with approval.  
  
They entered the restaurant, and were seated in a booth near the back of the restaurant. There weren't very many other customers in the restaurant, but it was a little early for lunch.  
  
The waitress quickly delivered chips and salsa to them. She looked a little young, but that was most likely because she was the daughter of the restaurants owners.  
  
"Why were you out on the street?"  
  
The sudden question startled Yugi, and he quickly looked up at Matt. He then dropped his head in shame as he remembered why. He didn't really want to tell Matt, but he knew he should.  
  
"I had a fight with a couple of my friends."_ There, that sounded simple enough. no big deal._  
  
"Is that all you are going to tell me?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Matt, and found two sparkling blue eyes meeting his gaze. "Uhhh.."  
  
"Its okay, if you don't think you want to tell me, but I don't see any reason you shouldn't." Somehow that little statement reassured Yugi a little.  
  
"Well, I guess it started with my last boyfriend. Yami didn't like him, and so he broke up with me. Yami and I started to fight a lot. Yesterday we had a big fight, and I guess I started to doubt myself." Yugi stopped as he once again remembered what he tried to do. Matt would never understand how he felt about the problems he had with his friends. _How could he?_  
  
While Yugi was thinking, so was Matt. Matt knew exactly what Yugi was going through. It was actually quite funny, with the irony of the whole situation. Yugi doubted his friendship, and here he was actually talking to the person who had the crest of friendship.  
  
Matt looked over at Yugi, and was about to burst with laughter. Yugi had his amethyst eyes downcast, and a sad look across his boyish features. Matt knew exactly what he was thinking. He thought Matt would never understand what he was feeling.  
  
Finally, Matt could stand the irony no longer, and the laughter he was hiding with in himself, burst out.  
  
At the sound of laughter Yugi looked up. When he saw Matt laughing like that, he knew it was at him. Tears nearly started welling up in his eyes. _I thought I could at least tell him_  
  
When Matt calmed down a little, he saw the unshed tears in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Yugi, but I wasn't laughing at you"  
  
Hearing that Matt wasn't making fun of him cheered Yugi up considerably, and the tears disappeared. "Then what is so funny?"  
  
Matt stopped to think a minute. He didn't know how to explain everything without giving too much away.  
  
"Well I guess you could say I do know exactly what you are going through. I also recognized the look on your face. You though I had no idea, when I am probably the perfect person to talk to"  
  
"Here are your orders sir" The waitress interrupted the conversation, startling both Yugi and Matt. "is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
Matt and Yugi shock their heads simultaneously. "No thank you"  
  
The waitress walked off to tend to another customer.  
  
"What did you do when you fought with your best friend?"  
  
"Well I guess there are several things I tried"  
  
"What worked best?"  
  
At this question Matt remembered how he finally realized Tai and his friendship and his and T. K.'s relationship. It had been in that deep cave in the digital world. He doubted that a deep cave would come and sallow Yugi, but Matt still wanted things to go easier on Yugi.  
  
"I went off by myself for awhile" Wait, that wasn't true, because Gabumon was always with him.  
  
"Well actually I did have one of my good friends with me, and he helped me realize how I always pushed people away."  
  
The answer sounded good to Matt. Just go off, and think for a little while.  
  
Yugi thought over the answer for a while, but one part kept bothering him. _Matt had a good friend with him, and all my friends are mad. Then again they say the best friend can be yourself_  
  
Yugi sighed. "Thanks for the advice. I guess it would be a good idea to think things out a little, but I don't really have anyone to talk to about it."  
  
Matt grinned at this statement. "Well you know Yugi that not all are your friends are mad at you."  
  
Yugi looked up confused.  
  
Matt continued, "You see Yugi, we are friends now too. Not only that but we have also talked about your problem, and you seem to be feeling at least a little better."  
  
Matt smiled again at Yugi, and this time Yugi returned the smile with one of his own.  
  
"Thanks Matt"  
  
"No problem buddy"  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten with small talk, and subtle flirting. Yugi told Matt about his life, including his grandfather. He had been having problems telling anyone about his grandfather since he died, but with Matt everything felt okay. Yugi didn't mention everything, however, he made sure to leave out exactly who Yami was, ancient magic, and the duel monsters tournaments that he had won. He talked about duel monsters, but just not exactly everything. Matt told Yugi about his friends and family. He left out things such as his band and the digital world.  
  
The flirting came about when they passed several napkins around, and their hands kept brushing. It wasn't much, but the contact seemed to give warmth, and nearly made Yugi blush every time. The attraction became even more obvious when one of them had food on their face, and the other would wipe it off.  
  
Yugi saw another smudge on Matt's cheek, and quickly started to wipe it off before it disappeared by itself. Yugi kept his hand on Matt's cheek a little longer than necessary. Amethyst eyes met sapphire blue eyes. The contact stayed until Yugi realized how he was starring. He quickly sat back down with a blush on his cheek, and eyes glued to his food. Matt smiled, and they quickly finished their meal.  
  
Matt stopped at the cash register to pay, and they walked outside together. As Yugi walked outside he realized how close they were beginning to get to his own house. He wondered if he should say bye, and go on home. He looked up at Matt, and saw that Matt was starring straight across the street. Yugi followed his gaze, and saw he was looking at the park. He grinned as an idea came into his head.  
  
"Hey Matt, do you want to go to the park? It's really pretty this time of year."  
  
Matt didn't want to separate from Yugi to soon so he agreed. The two crossed the street, and entered the park. It was a beautiful park. The trees were a lovely shade of green, and wild flowers spotted the ground. They wandered around aimlessly awhile, before they sat down on a bench. They sat a little closer than necessary, and had a little small talk before they fell into silence.  
  
Finally Yugi could stand it no longer. With a sudden act of bravery, he crawled into Matt's lap, and looked up at him. Matt to say the least was surprised, and looked down at Yugi in shock. Yugi took the look on Matt's face to be rejection, and he began to climb out of the lap.  
  
As soon as Yugi started shifting Matt got out of his shock. He wrapped his arms around Yugi to prevent him from escaping the lap. Even though it wasn't very cold, Yugi still snuggled closer. His head was lying on Matt's chest, and he could hear Matt's heart beating. Yugi could also smell Matt. There wasn't a certain name for what Matt smelled like, Yugi just knew he liked the scent.  
  
Matt's head was resting on Yugi's as he inhaled the scent of Yugi's shampoo. Coconut. The hair was also so soft.  
  
Matt broke the embrace by pushing Yugi slightly away. Not much, but just enough so that Matt could see Yugi's face. The blue eyes looked all across the others face, before Matt closed the gap between him and Yugi with a kiss. It was a short kiss, because once again Matt broken the contact between him and Yugi to look at the others face. He wanted to make sure he wasn't scaring him, or anything else.  
  
Yugi smiled, and this time he was the one to kiss Matt. Matt kissed back, and then ran his tongue softly over Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi complied, and the kiss deepened as their tongues greeted each other.  
  
The kiss broke as both were startled by two people yelling loudly somewhere nearby, and Yugi recognized both of the voices.  
  
TBC  
  
I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of the chapters. Opps. Disclaimer: Once for the whole story, I do not, and never will own digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters. I am going to try to finish this story quickly. The next chapter will hopefully be out by tomorrow, and there won't be very many chapters following it, hopefully at least. Thank you for reading this story, and if you have the time please review! 


	4. The Gang

In this chapter 'this' means thoughts.  
  
Chapter 4  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
What ya mean this is my fault!?!? You are the one who got him upset in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, but your house is the last place anyone saw him!"  
  
Tea sighed as the two continued to argue. They had been at it all morning since they met in the park. Yami had called Joey looking for Yugi, but Joey hadn't seen Yugi since last night when they had fought. Everyone was immediately called, and they decided to meet at the park. Yami was so worried that he even called Seto, but Seto didn't seem to care.  
  
'Yugi where are you?' Tea was being to really worry. It wasn't like Yugi to get very upset, and then he didn't even come home. She really hoped he was all right.  
  
"ITS IS NOT MY FAULT!!" Yami yelled as loud as he could at Joey. Everyone turned to look at Yami, and he sighed. "Actually it is" Yami's eyes started to water slightly. "It is my fault. Why did I keep bugging him? All of this is my fault. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if something happened to him." Yami dropped to his knees in shame.  
  
Everyone rushed to Yami.  
  
"Yami you are wrong, it isn't your fault. It is mine, because I could have stopped him from leaving my house." Now Joey was joining Yami in self-pity.  
  
"Its my fault"  
  
"No it is my fault."  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
Tea sighed as they started arguing again. Their voices steadily got louder, and soon they were yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
"ITS MY FAULT!!" Yami was all red in the face from yelling.  
  
"NO IT IS MY FAULT!" Joey yelled back.  
  
"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Ryou startled everyone, even his Yami, Bakura. "DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU STUPID ARGUING IS WHAT MADE HIM LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"  
  
At this both Yami and Joey hung their heads in shame.  
  
"How are we going to find him?" Tea asked aloud.  
  
Yugi had been right about the voices. He had started to follow them after jumping out of Matt's lap quickly. Matt was beside him now as Yugi continued to follow the voices. The arguing between Yami and Joey was making him feel bad though, and he couldn't wait to apologize. He heard Matt chuckle slightly when Yami and Joey started trying to take the blame rather than blame each other.  
  
"Well it seems you are missed a little more than you though huh Yugi?"  
  
Yugi blushed slightly. Suddenly there was extremely loud yelling coming from someone besides Joey and Yami. Yugi laughed slightly when he realized Ryou was telling the two off. Matt and Yugi turned the corner, and saw all of Yugi's friends. Yugi was about to call out when Matt pulled him back.  
  
"Hey Yugi I am sorry, but I think I am going to go. These are your friends and I need to be getting back. Maybe I can see you around alright?"  
  
Yugi nodded sadly, and hugged Matt. Matt returned the hug, and kissed Yugi softly on the lips before he turned, and walked away.  
  
Yugi stared after him for a minute before a voice entered his ears.  
  
"How are we going to find him?" It was Tea. Yugi sighed softly before he turned the corner to greet his friends.  
  
Everyone was still thinking about the question Tea asked when Yugi walked around the corner. Yami was the first to see him, and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before he ran up to Yugi.  
  
"YUGI!!" Everyone yelled simultaneously, and then jumped and to hug and greet their friend.  
  
"Yugi I am so very, very sorry" Yami shook his head.  
  
"Its okay Yami, it is as much my fault as it is yours." Yugi hugged his yami.  
  
After awhile everyone had calmed down. Yugi had assured everyone that nothing was their fault, and that he just needed sometime alone.  
  
"So what exactly happed Yugi?" Ryou asked quietly. "I mean where did you sleep, and how did you survive?"  
  
Yugi laughed a little. "I was only gone overnight guys, calm down."  
  
"Ryou has a point though Aboiu, Where did you sleep?"  
  
Yugi wasn't sure how to tell them about Matt. He had spent the night at a then stranger's hotel room. Then they would ask why he went there. What was he supposed to say? That he decided to commit suicide and jumped in front of a limo? Yugi wished he could lie well but he knew he would never make it past Yami.  
  
"Well Yugi?" Yami prompted him again.  
  
"Well I.I..I just." Yugi was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yugi." Yami growled dangerously. "What happened after you left Joeys?"  
  
"I took a walk"  
  
"You walked all night long?"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"Then what happened? Why are you avoiding all my questions?"  
  
"I am sorry Yami" Yugi lowered his head a little. "I just don't want you to over react"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"Alright... Well after I left Joeys I walked, and got kinda depressed. I kinda walked out in front of a car"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened immensely.  
  
"And actually it wasn't just any car.. It was a limo."  
  
It took a minute for all of this to sink in before everyone went absolutely ballistic, and a million questions came flying at Yugi.  
  
"Were you badly hurt?"  
  
"Did you have to go to the hospital?"  
  
"What do ya mean a limo? Are you saying that some stupid rich dude hit you? It wasn't Seto was it?" Every one stopped at Joey's questions.  
  
"Yugi what happened afterwards?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
"Well I went unconscious for awhile. When I woke up I was in a nice hotel room"  
  
SOMEBODY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU WHILE YOU WERE KNOCKED OUT!?!? WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD ARE WE DEALING WITH HERE!?!" Yami continued to rant for a while, and Yugi finally got him to stop after he ran out of breath.  
  
"Yami I am okay. I know it sounds bad, but it wasn't." "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE RAPED BY A MILLIONAIR AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!?!"  
  
Before Yami could start ranting again, Yugi put his hand over his Yami's mouth. Everyone else had been in silent shock while Yami had been ranting.  
  
"Yugi." Tea asked quietly "is what Yami saying true? Did all of this really happen?"  
  
"No guys nothing like that happened. I woke up this morning with all of my clothes in perfect shape, and I feel great."  
  
A collective sigh of relief took place between everyone.  
  
"It turns out that after I was hit, there was quite a commotion. A doctor was one of the people in the crowd, and he made sure I didn't have any major injuries. So Matt just took me to his hotel room till I woke up which wasn't till late this morning.  
  
"Oh okay. It is nice to know your okay. WAIT A MINUTE! WHO IS 'MATT'?!?" Yami started to freak out again. Man, how many times was he going to do this?  
  
Every one turned to look at Yugi for the answer, but Yugi didn't seem like he was about to answer any time soon. His eyes had glazed over, and he had a big goofy smile on his face. He had started to think about Matt again. Those friendly and warm sapphire blue eyes.. You could really get lost in them. There was also his soft golden blonde hair, his milky skin, muscles everywhere, and his over all great personality. Then there were his lips. So soft and sweet, and everything in the world felt perfect when they had kissed.  
  
Yugi's hand unconsciously moved to his lips when he remembered the kiss.  
  
"Uhh. Yug buddy are you okay in there?" Joey's hand waved in front of Yugi's face a little.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Is it some form of mind control?? WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE DROOLING!???"  
  
Yami's yelling woke Yugi up from his memory of Matt. He smiled somewhat sheeplessly as he wiped the drool from his mouth.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong with you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well I. I mean I. I just."  
  
"Not this again Yugi, cant you just tell everyone you have obviously fallen in love with whoever this 'Matt' person is?"  
  
Yugi jumped at Ryou's question. Was he really in love with Matt? 'yes' Yugi smiled at his own answer.  
  
"He is great guys" Yugi smiled again.  
  
"Yugi you cant love this guy, you just met him"  
  
"Yeah Yug. Yami is right, you cant be in love. You are just infatuated."  
  
"Wow look at that, Joey knows big words" Bakura snickered slightly.  
  
"The kiss felt so perfect" Yugi still had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"HE KISSED YOU!?" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Yugi you gotta snap out of it man"  
  
"Yes abiou, this guy obviously used you."  
  
"He is no good for you"  
  
"Yes, you need to stay away from him."  
  
These comments snapped Yugi out of his daze.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me who I should and shouldn't see?"  
  
"Yes" Yami and Joey said at the same time.  
  
"And both of you think that I should never see Matt again even though he has helped me a lot?"  
  
With out even stopping to think both boys nodded again.  
  
"You. cannot. tell. me. what.to.do" Yugi said this slowly and venomously.  
  
"Well we are, and we are telling you to stay away from this guy."  
  
"You cant make me do or don't do anything."  
  
"Yes we can"  
  
Yugi and Yami were now glaring daggers at each other, and Joey was standing behind Yami nodding his head in approval of whatever Yami said.  
  
"Yugi I think it is time to go now" Yami stated  
  
"Yami I don't think I am ready to go yet"  
  
"Well I think you don't have a choice."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because your grandfather wanted me to look after you"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU BRING MY GRANDFATHER INTO THIS!" Yugi had snapped. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRINGING HIM INTO THIS?" Tears now ran down Yugi's cheeks.  
  
"Like I said before, I think it is time to go home" Yami stated simply. He thought he had won. Yugi was now crying. It felt bad to make Yugi cry, but Yami felt he didn't have another choice.  
  
"I hate you" Yugi spat these words at Yami, before he turned and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Yami stared after Yugi in shock. "Oh Ra Yugi, I am so sorry"  
  
"Come on Yami! We have to follow him!" Ryou took off in the direction Yugi had run. Tea and Joey nodded, and tore off after Ryou.  
  
Yami still looked like he was in shock. Bakura smacked him smartly on the head. "Baka Pharaoh! Go after him already!"  
  
Yami jumped out of his shock, and him and Bakura ran after everyone else.  
  
'I cant believe he said that. Why is he being so mean?' Yugi repeatedly thought about his and Yami's fight as he ran blindly through the park. He could finally take it no longer. He ran up to a tree, and leaned on it for support.  
  
Suddenly two arms wrapped around him in an embrace. Yugi stiffened as he panicked, but then relaxed, as he smelt a familiar scent.  
  
TBC  
  
I am sorry for all of the grammatical (is that even a word?) mistakes. Please Review if you have the time! 


	5. Fan Girls

Good luck reading this mess. It is really confusing to even me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" The voice sounded so perfect, like music in his ears. Yugi relaxed as he felt himself being picked up, and set down on a nearby bench. He didn't even hesitate before he climbed onto Matt's lap, and cried into his chest.  
  
"Sshh, its alright Yugi" Matt murmured softly in his ear. He continued to whisper comforting words as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. After a few minutes Yugi calmed down, and stopped crying, but he still clung to Matt. Matt kissed away the last of his tears, and looked at Yugi.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got into another fight."  
  
Ryou, Joey, and Tea had finally caught up to Yugi, and they saw him and Matt. Joey started to go break them apart, but Tea and Ryou stopped him, and told him to be quite. The three of them waited to see what would happen.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not Really"  
  
"Then let me guess."  
  
Matt thought a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"Well I bet at first they were all really worried about you, and then started asking questions about where you were, what happened, and where you slept. They over reacted when you finally told them to didn't they?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"This jerk is making us sound like jerks!" Joey was once again about to go out there, but Tea grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I don't know Joey just watch a moment longer" About this time Yami and Bakura caught up with everyone. It had taken them longer because they had both gotten lost until Bakura used his ring to find Ryou.  
  
Yami growled as he saw Yugi sitting in Matt's lap. He was about to go separate them, but Ryou stopped him with Bakura's help. Joey and Yami were about to start yelling when the next line of words hit their ears.  
  
"Yugi that's wrong. Your friends are only trying to protect you. None of them are being mean to you on purpose, they are just looking out for you."  
  
Matt's statement made everyone freeze. Why was this guy, that everyone was against Yugi seeing, defending them?  
  
"How can you be so sure" Yugi asked quietly. 'Now that is an interesting question' Matt thought to himself. 'How I am supposed to tell about the crest of friendship?' It may be powerless for digivovling, but Matt could still feel its power around strong and true friends. He was sure it was probably glowing right now.  
  
"I just know Yugi, now why don't you go talk to your friends? They are over there in that bush." Everyone's jaws dropped, and they stepped out of the bushes. Yugi looked up astonished.  
  
"How did you know?" Yami asked.  
  
"Call it another feeling" Matt finally looked up from Yugi, and smiled at everyone.  
  
Tea screamed. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"NO! Please don't!!!"  
  
"I KNOW YOU!!" Tea continued completely ignoring Matt's pleading. "I CANT BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Everyone stared at Tea while Matt continued pleading. "Please stop, you are going to get their attention"  
  
"Who is 'they' Matt? What does Tea know that we don't?" Yugi asked.  
  
Unfortunately however, Tea had drawn a crowd. People were starting to walk up wondering what the yelling was about.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yami was starting to get annoyed.  
  
Tea was still screaming 'I can't believe its him', Matt was still pleading for her to shut up and looking fearfully at the crowd, and everyone else was giving them curious looks. Suddenly a voice rang out from the crowd.  
  
"OH MY GOD, THE ONE SITTING ON THE PARK BENCH IS YAMATO ISHIDA!"  
  
The screaming and scrambling started, and Matt made a quick move. He got up quickly, and sat Yugi up right. He sent a quick apologetic look at Yugi before he took off running in the direction of the street. The screaming fan girls followed him.  
  
The gang stared in the direction that everyone had run in. Tea had also followed. Yugi sat stunned on the bench.  
  
"Any idea what that was about?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I guess we will just have to wait for Tea." Yugi got off the bench, and started to walk.  
  
"Yugi where are you going?" Yami hoped that Yugi wasn't still mad at him.  
  
"Home Yami. Like you said before." Yugi turned to everyone and smiled. "Are any of you coming? It is getting about dinner time."  
  
At the mention of dinner, Joey ran after Yugi. "Yugi are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah Joey, I know I will see him again. I just wonder what why he ran."  
  
"Well we can find that out later Yugi. Why don't we go eat now?"  
  
Everyone nodded at Ryou's suggestion.  
  
TBC  
  
As always thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, and if you have the time please review. 


	6. Dinner

Yet another wonderful installment.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi and Ryou cooked dinner that night for everyone at Yugi's house. They were just about to sit down to eat when there was a knock at the door. Yugi sighed as he got up to answer it. 'Why does someone always knock on the door as soon as dinner is served?'  
  
Yugi opened the door to find a very disheveled Tea.  
  
"Hi Yugi" she said cheerily "What's for dinner?"  
  
"What happened to you Tea?"  
  
"I just got kinda caught up in the rush I guess" she smiled happily.  
  
"Yugi come and eat already!" Yami called from the table.  
  
"Come on Tea, you can tell us about what happened."  
  
Yugi and Tea walked back into the kitchen to get Tea some food, and then they both sat down at the table.  
  
"Maybe you could care to explain what happened at the park earlier, Tea?" Yami asked.  
  
"I still can't believe it all" she sighed, "The Teenage Wolves are my favorite band"  
  
"What is that?" Yami asked  
  
"Ohhhh I have heard of them" Joey interrupted "They are that famous band from Odaiba" Tea nodded.  
  
"What does some band have to do with anything?" Ryou asked Tea  
  
"Some band!?! That isn't just any band! That is the most popular band in all of Japan!! They are the greatest!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as Tea continued to go on and on. "Tea you never answered the question. What does this band have to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh well you know Yugi's 'Matt'?"  
  
"Yes Tea I think we all met him earlier"  
  
"Well 'Matt' is Yamato Ishida."  
  
Questioning looks spread across the room.  
  
"Geez guys don't you know anything? Yamato Ishida is the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves. Not too mention the fact that he is every fan girls dream, and possibly the sexiest man alive besides Yami who isn't exactly alive."  
  
Yami was about to say something about Tea's 'alive' comment, but stopped when he heard a loud bang. He turned to look in Yugi's direction, but found Yugi was no longer sitting in his seat.  
  
He had fallen out of the chair when he had fainted.  
  
Joey finally broke the silence after awhile of everyone sitting in shock.  
  
"Well I guess that explains the fan girls and the limo then huh guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Wow I just cant believe I met Yamato Ishida" Tea was about to start again, but this time Joey put his hand on her mouth.  
  
"Don't Tea, we already heard"  
  
Yugi didn't stay unconscious for very long. He woke up with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Wow guys I just had the weirdest dream" Everyone sat down in the living room around Yugi.  
  
"I dreamt that I met that guy from Tea's favorite band. It was really cool, and he was nice. I think I fell in love. Maybe I should stop listening to that music with you Tea."  
  
"Yeah.uh.. pretty weird dream Yugi." Yami said nervously. 'Maybe it is better if he thinks it is a dream'  
  
"YAMI DON'T LIE" Tea shouted at him. She then turned to Yugi and spoke quieter. "Yugi it wasn't a dream"  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes really aboiu" Yami sighed defeated. He always tried to ruin Yugi's relationships, but know was a good time to stop. He didn't want Yugi to get mad at him again.  
  
Yugi smiled brightly, then it turned into a sad smile.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Ryou was the first to notice Yugi's sad smile.  
  
"Nothing really, its just that I don't know if I will ever see him again"  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. I am sure you will. Otherwise the Shadow Realm will have a lot more people moving in." Joey laughed, and everyone joined him except Yami.  
  
"I would do no such thing. Yugi doesn't like it when I send people there."  
  
"Aww come on Yami. Its just a joke"  
  
Yami sighed. "Alright Yugi."  
  
"HAHAHA!! PHAROAH CANT HANDLE A LITTLE JOKE!" Yami punched Bakura squarly in the jaw.  
  
"SHUT IT TOMB ROBBER!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other apologetically about their own yami's reactions. Yami and Bakura continued to fight before the broke off in an undeclared truce. Joey and Tea had already left during the fight. They knew how dangerous the two could get.  
  
"Bye Yugi" Ryou called "Bye Yami"  
  
Yugi and Yami waved. "Bye Ryou."  
  
Yugi sighed and sank back into a chair.  
  
"So much has happened today huh Yami?"  
  
"Yes" Yami sat down next to Yugi. "Yugi I am sorry about.everything."  
  
"I know Yami, and so am I"  
  
"All forgiven?"  
  
"All forgiven." Yugi smiled, and Yami smiled back.  
  
Both went up to their rooms.  
  
"Hey Yugi"  
  
"Yeah Yami?"  
  
"Get some sleep. The business lost a lot of business today so we have to make up for it tomorrow."  
  
Yugi laughed. "Alright Yami. You better wake up too though."  
TBC  
  
Thanks for reading. Sorry for mistakes. Please review. 


	7. Roses

Chapter 7: Roses  
  
Yugi did wake up on time, and things went back to normal. He got up and made breakfast, while Yami slept in like he always did. 'So much for him waking up and helping'  
  
Yugi went ahead and opened the game shop. The shop hadn't changed much since he was in High School. The main difference was its reputation. With the Game King in charge of the shop, the most elite duelists loved to came here to improve their decks.  
  
Yugi unlocked the door, and within a few minutes, the first customers were already arriving. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami finally woke up about 11:30. Yugi heard him in the kitchen cursing the modern appliances. Yugi shook his head slightly as he heard things being thrown around. 'This could get ugly' he thought to himself.  
  
Luckily Joey walked in about that time. He was about to greet Yugi, but when he heard Yami, he walked on back to check on the kitchen.  
Joey walked into the kitchen just in time to stop Yami from sending the microwave to the shadow realm. Yami would never get used to modern appliances.  
  
Joey warmed up the breakfast Yugi had made earlier. Yugi must be a prophet because it seemed he made enough for both Yami and Joey. The microwave beeped and drew Joey out of his thoughts.  
  
"Breakfast is served"  
  
Yami just grunted as Joey sat down the food. 'Never was a morning person' Joey thought to himself.  
  
After awhile Yami began to wake up a little more. "Do you think Yugi is going to be okay?"  
  
Yami's sudden question startled Joey a little. "Well ya, I mean why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"But what if he never hears from the guy again?"  
  
"Well for being some kinda superstar, he seemed pretty nice."  
  
"but." Yami's sentence was interrupted by a scream from the store in the next room.  
  
Yami and Joey looked at each other for a split second before they both took off running to the game shop.  
  
They collided with Yugi in the doorway. Yugi looked stunned for a moment before he started smiling.  
  
"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked concerned. The smile was beginning to get so bright that it was a bit unnerving.  
  
"Yep!" Yugi stood up and pulled Yami with him. Yami grabbed hold of Joey, so they were walking like a train.  
  
"Lookie, Lookie Lookie!" Yugi bounced excitedly.  
  
Joey and Yami looked at where Yugi was pointing. There was a bouquet of red roses sitting on the counter top.  
  
"That's great Yugi" Joey said a little uncertainly.  
  
Yami didn't say anything, but he walked over to where the roses sat. Each and every rose was perfect, absolutely gorgeous. Yami looked a little closer and saw a note. He picked it up, and before he even read it he dropped it. The card was written in blue. Yami remembered that Seto always wrote in blue. It was considered "his color."  
  
Yugi ran up behind Yami, and snatched the note before Yami had a chance to stop him. Yugi read the note quickly and to Yami's surprise Yugi smiled again.  
  
"Yay, Yay!" Yugi danced around a little, and Yami was glad all the customers had already left. He didn't need Yugi to embarrass himself anymore.  
  
"Yugi what's going on here?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"He asked me out!! He really did!!"  
  
Yami was shocked at this. "Yugi who exactly is that note from? It better not be from Kaiba."  
  
Yugi was now the one to be shocked. "Of course it isn't from Seto. Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"The note was written in blue."  
  
"Yes, but Matt's favorite color is blue, or maybe black. I don't know yet really. I didn't see much of his stuff."  
  
Yami tuned out Yugi's musings. "So Matt asked you out?"  
  
Yugi nodded excitedly. "Yes!"  
  
"Are you going to go?" Joey's question startled both Yami and Yugi because they had both forgotten he was there.  
  
"Of course!!" Yugi shouted at him.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Calm down a little Yug." Joey said as he backed away from Yugi slightly. "My next question is: What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know. I am going now to find out. Yami can you and Joey take care of the shop since I have all morning? Okay thanks bye!"  
  
"I." Yami stopped because it was no use. Yugi had already run upstairs. The door to the shop opened and Yami sighed as he went to take care of the customer.  
Yami shut the shop down about 12:00 for lunch. He could have gone longer with out eating but Joey was really starting to whine about his stomach. He went into the kitchen and found Yugi already making lunch for everybody. He was making plenty for Joey as well. Yami noticed there were a few sandwiches sat aside.  
  
"Ready to eat Yami?"  
  
"Sure Yugi, Joey is already at the table I bet."  
  
Yami was right about Joey, and they sat down to eat the sandwiches. About halfway through the meal, there was a knock at the back door. Yami got up to answer it, and found Ryou and Bakura. "Hello, I guess this is why Yugi made the extra sandwiches"  
  
"But I didn't tell him we were coming over. How did he know?" Ryou asked as they started to sit down at the table.  
  
"Me and Yami have this guess that Yugi is psychic. He also knew to make enough breakfast for me earlier." Joey said with his mouth full.  
  
"How do you know Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Just do!"  
  
The friends talked a little more before the topic switched to the roses that Yugi had received earlier.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" Ryou asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't know yet"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. You mean to tell me Yami and I have been looking after the shop for no reason?"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
Yami choked slightly on his sandwich before he decided to let it pass.  
  
"Do you need some help deciding?"  
  
"Oh yes that would be great"  
  
Ryou and Yugi took off before anyone else had a say.  
  
"I guess this means all of us have to take care of the shop" Yami said as the two hikaris ran off.  
  
"Wrong Pharaoh. You and the dog have to take care of the shop. I am going upstairs" Bakura followed Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Does he ever call any one by their names?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I doubt it. He sometimes calls Yugi by the right name, but besides Ryou, No."  
  
Yugi and Ryou tore the closet and chest of drawers to pieces looking for something perfect. Bakura had come in a while ago, but he just sat down on Yugi's bed, and eventually fell asleep. The only sign that he was still even in the room was a muffled snore. The clothes had covered him entirely as well.  
  
"What about this?" Ryou held up plain black shirt.  
  
"No" Yugi shook his head. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he knew he would recognize it when he saw it.  
  
"Geez Yugi. For being a light, you sure do wear a lot of black, and dark colors."  
  
"I guess" Yugi shrugged.  
  
They continued to look for a little while longer, but poor Ryou was beginning to get very stressed with Yugi turning down everything he suggested.  
  
"How about this?!" Ryou asked annoyed.  
  
"No"  
  
"YUGI WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY??"  
  
Ryou's yelling woke up Bakura. He sat up quickly, and the clothes that were piled on him flew across the room. "Ryou would you please stop yelling?"  
  
"Sorry, but I am getting frustrated at Yugi. He won't make up his mind" Ryou's response seemed more directed at Yugi than Bakura. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Ryou, and Bakura sighed.  
  
"This looks good. Put it on." Bakura threw some clothes at Yugi.  
  
"But.."  
  
"NO! Go put it on now so I can get back to sleep!"  
  
Yugi nodded and walked across the hall into the bathroom.  
  
Ryou and Bakura sighed and sat down on the bed.  
"You think everyone is alright up there Yami?" Joey asked. They had just heard Ryou and Bakura yelling.  
  
"Yeah. Yugi isn't afraid, and the words aren't violent."  
  
Joey laughed a little, and they both went back to taking care of the shop.  
"Actually Bakura I like it" Yugi walked into the room. He was wearing tight black leather pants, and a silky black sleeveless shirt. The pants fit him like a second skin, and the shirt was nearly as tight. The entire out fit kind of sparkled when he walked.  
  
Ryou and Bakura stared slack jawed.  
  
"Well what do ya'll think?"  
  
"Its great Yugi." Ryou finally said.  
  
"Yeah, I am good" Bakura smiled slightly at his own victory.  
  
Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes at Bakura, and threw clothes at him till he was covered up completely.  
  
"Come on Yugi, let's go finish the look!" Ryou shouted happily.  
  
TBC  
  
Pointless.. Oh well. Please Review if you can! Suggestions are welcome. 


	8. The Date

Chapter 8: The Date  
It was now about 5:30, and the date was for 6:00. The game shop was closed, and everybody was crashed in the living room from exhaustion. Yugi was the only one with energy.  
  
"Its almost time!!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Yugi for the last time, Calm Down!" Ryou said annoyed. "You are going to mess up your clothes"  
  
Yugi continued to bounce until Yami dragged him down on the couch. Yugi calmed down considerably.  
  
"Are you going to be okay here alone Yami?" Yugi asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I stay here with him!" Joey volunteered.  
  
Yami looked at Joey a moment surprised then turned to Yugi, "See Yugi I will be fine. Joey and I can order a pizza."  
  
Joey nodded, and began thinking about what he wanted on the pizza; sometimes he tended to say things out loud. "Umm.. Anchovies wait, I hate them. Maybe some pineapples. Hmmm.. Yeah pineapples sound good."  
  
Yami grinned at Joey, and turned towards Ryou and Bakura. "Do either of you want to join us for pizza?"  
  
"No, but thanks for asking" Ryou replied. Bakura nodded showing his agreement.  
About that time the doorbell rang. Yugi bounced out of the room, and to the door. He opened it to find just what he wanted to see. "Hi Matt"  
  
"Hello Yugi. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and turned around to yell bye to everybody, but found everyone was already standing right behind him. "Uhh bye guys. Behave yourselves, and Joey please make sure Yami doesn't blow up anything."  
  
"Right Yugi. See ya later."  
Yugi shut the door behind him as he stepped outside. Matt immediately wrapped him up in an embrace. Yugi hugged him back, and Matt kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"So were are we going?" Yugi asked, as they broke apart slightly.  
  
"There are reservations at Archibald Café, but if you don't like it, we can go somewhere else."  
  
"No, that is fine. That's a really nice restaurant."  
  
Matt smiled, and draped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"So Yugi, how's life treating you?" Matt asked once they were in his car. He was driving instead of a limo.  
  
Yugi laughed a little. "It has only been yesterday since we last saw each other."  
  
"Felt like longer" Matt mumbled slightly.  
  
"Its been good" Yugi said giving in.  
  
"So no more fights?"  
  
"Nope." Yugi smiled.  
  
They drove on in silence for a little while. Yugi was remembering yesterday's events when he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Matt, why didn't you tell me who you are?"  
  
Matt looked a little startled. "What do you mean? I introduced myself."  
  
"Well yes, but I didn't realize until Tea came home and explained."  
  
"Does it change anything?" Matt's question cut through the air.  
  
Yugi was surprised. "No, I don't think so. Should it?"  
  
Matt sighed a little, and smiled. "No"  
  
They finished the drive with a little small talk, and soon they were at the restaurant.  
  
It was a nice place. It wasn't extremely fancy, but Yugi liked it. Soft music played in the background, all the tables were set elegantly, and the food smelt wonderful. Yugi had been here twice in his life. The first time was to celebrate his grandfather's birthday, and the other was on a date.  
  
They were seated near the back against a wall. Matt even pulled out Yugi's chair. The waiter came quickly, and they both placed their orders.  
  
"Matt I have told you a lot about my friends and family, but you haven't told me much about yours" Yugi's statement sounded more like a question.  
  
"Well, when I was younger my parents divorced. My mom took my younger brother away, and I went to live with my dad. I met my best friends at.Summer camp." Matt shrugged a little "Not much to tell really"  
  
"Are you and your friends close?"  
  
"Yeah, we are pretty tight" Matt thought a moment. 'How could you not be when you have saved this world and the digiworld so many times?'  
  
Yugi and Matt talked a little more. Each of them knew how much they enjoyed being around the other, and the end of dinner came a little to quickly. Matt paid the bill, and they once again found themselves in the car.  
  
"I don't want to take you home yet" Matt finally voiced what both boys had been thinking.  
  
Yugi smiled. "I don't think I am ready to go home yet"  
  
"Then it's settled. We will go somewhere else."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"How about that new club that opened somewhere around here?"  
  
Yugi looked confused. "I don't go to clubs so I don't know what you are really talking about"  
  
"Oh.ok then" Matt looked at Yugi "Well I don't know exactly where it is so we can just drive around till we find something to do ok?"  
  
"Sure" Yugi smiled. To him just spending time with Matt was enough.  
  
They did end up at the club. They got in quickly, and Matt steered Yugi towards the bar. Yugi tried his hardest to ignore the stares that were directed at him. A couple of women blew him kisses, and even some of the men winked suggestively at him. Once they got to the bar Matt looked at Yugi with a small smile on his face. "I think you might have dressed a little to good"  
  
"Is that a problem?" Yugi asked concerned  
  
"Never" Matt kissed Yugi once softly on the forehead. Yugi tilted his head up slightly, and Matt wasted no time before he kissed him on the lips. The kiss was about to grow a little deeper, but a slight "Ahem" interrupted them.  
  
Yugi looked up to see the bar tender looking at them with a small smile on his face. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Can I get either of you anything to drink?"  
  
Matt looked at Yugi. "Do you know what you want?" Yugi shook his head no.  
  
Yugi began to look around the club as Matt ordered drinks for the both of them. The clubs main color was blue. Various shades covered the walls, tables, and bar. It was a rather striking overall appearance. A drink being slammed on the bar jerked him out of his observations.  
  
"Try it" Matt watched as Yugi sat up a little higher on the stool and sipped the drink. "Don't worry it doesn't have very much alcohol in it"  
  
Yugi thought the drink was pretty good, so he continued to sip it as he looked around the club again.  
  
"Not been here very much huh?"  
  
The new voice startled Yugi so that he jumped slightly. He turned to his left to see someone sitting in the once vacant chair next to him. "No" he finally answered.  
  
"Well then maybe you need some one to show you around"  
  
The man smiled, and turned to the bar to order a drink. When he turned back around to hear Yugi's answer he realized there was no one sitting there. Yugi giggled, partly at the man's face and partly because of Matt. As soon as the man had turned around, Matt had scooped Yugi up into his arms and sat Yugi in his lap. What made Yugi giggle were Matt's light kisses on his neck.  
  
The man shook his head slightly when he saw where Yugi was, and stood up to walk away murmuring "Lucky" as he did so.  
  
"I told you, you looked too good"  
  
As the night wore on Yugi and Matt danced, talked, and generally had fun. They sat down on a couch after awhile because they were both exhausted.  
  
"It is probably getting pretty late. Won't some one be getting worried?" Matt asked Yugi.  
  
"They aren't worried yet." Yugi knew this because he had worn the puzzle. Yami could always contact him. It was pretty strange that Yami hadn't contacted him yet.  
  
"Hey I will be right back ok? I am going to go get some drinks"  
  
Yugi nodded and stretched out slightly on the couch. He was getting tired, but having too much fun to say so.  
  
The cushions on the couch shifted, signifying someone had sat down. Yugi opened half an eye to see who it was. It wasn't Matt. At that realization Yugi sat up straighter.  
  
"Hey thanks man" Said another guy as he sat down in the spot that Yugi's legs had previously taken up.  
  
A third man sat down in a chair nearby. "Hey guys how come you get to sit with the cute one?" He spoke with an accent that Yugi didn't recognize.  
  
"Just lucky I guess" Said the one closest to Yugi.  
  
"Or just stupid" Matt approached the couch with a glare at the one closest to Yugi.  
  
"Ohhh. You're in for it now man. Yama's gonna beat your butt." The one on the chair began to laugh.  
  
Matt sat the drinks down on the table in front of the couch. He picked Yugi up for a moment, and sat him back down on his lap. Yugi looked up at Matt completely confused.  
  
"Guys this is Yugi. Yugi this is Zack, Bryan, and Jose. They are the band." Bryan was the one that had sat down first, and Zack was the one that was sitting next to them now. That left Jose in the chair. They waved as Matt introduced them.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?"  
  
Yugi curled up closer to Matt, as he continued to chat with the rest of his band. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation as he closed his eyes, and laid his head down on Matt's chest. He once again heard the steady heart beat, and this time it relaxed him so that he fell asleep.  
  
"You know what guys? I have been thinking lately." Jose said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh no! Don't hurt yourself!" Zack laughed at his own joke before Jose found something to throw at him.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying before I was interrupted" he shot a glare in Zack's direction. "Why are we still called the Teenage Wolves? I mean we aren't teenagers any longer."  
  
Everyone stopped a moment to think about what was just said. Jose continued, "Maybe it should be just the Wolves, Lupi, Loups, Wölfe, or Lobos. I think my personal favorito es Lobos."  
  
"What about the Blue Wolves?" Matt suggested.  
  
"I like it" Zack agreed.  
  
"Good" Bryan agreed. Now all they needed was Jose.  
  
Jose sat thinking a moment. "Los lobos azules . Sounds good."  
  
"Hey Matt, shouldn't you be thinking about getting that kid home?" Bryan pointed at Yugi. "Cause if you aren't, I sure wouldn't mind."  
  
Matt shot a glare at him.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I will talk to you guys later, but hopefully not too soon." The others laughed and left, leaving Matt and Yugi alone.  
  
Matt tried unsuccessfully to wake Yugi up. Matt smiled to himself thinking it really was a shame to wake someone up who looked so peaceful. The warm smile changed to a devilish one as Matt thought of a way to wake Yugi up. He kissed Yugi softly at first, but quickly deepened it by running his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip. This did wake Yugi up, but Yugi quickly recovered by putting his arms around Matt's neck and opening his mouth.  
  
"What time is it?" Yugi asked once they had broken the kiss.  
  
"About midnight. You slept for about an hour."  
  
They quickly made their way out of the club, and to the car. For a summer night, it was pretty cold.  
  
The trip was pretty much in silence except for the radio. Yugi felt at perfect calm.  
  
By the time they had reached Yugi's house, Yugi had almost fallen asleep again.  
  
"Do I need to wake you up again?" Matt asked teasingly.  
  
At this idea Yugi quickly shut his eyes, and pretended to snore loudly.  
  
Matt laughed, and "woke" Yugi up in the same fashion as earlier. Yugi broke the kiss when he realized how late it was getting to be.  
  
"I guess I will see you tomorrow" Matt kissed Yugi once more, before Yugi waved and bounced to the door and in the house.  
  
TBC  
  
Cute little fluff. I made the band members names up off the top of my head so they aren't very Japanese or realistic. I like Jose though, the nice little Mexican accent and everything. Their conversation about the band meant nothing it is just a question that has always bugged me. Why was it the "Teenage" wolves? Anyway enough of my talk, please review! 


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9  
  
Yugi walked in the door, and was mildly surprised when Yami didn't greet him. He continued into the living to find an unusual sight. The TV was on late night comedies, which wasn't too odd, but the sight on the couch was. Yami was comfortably asleep in Joey's arms, and Yugi could hear Joey snoring slightly but his face was buried in Yami's hair. There was also various junk food residue piled around the living room. Yugi sighed softly, and then laughed.  
  
He couldn't stand the messy living room, so he began to clean it. Soon the dishes were done, and every thing sparkled. Yami and Joey had slept through the entire cleaning process.  
  
Yugi debated on whether or not to wake them, but finally decided against it and went upstairs to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning light flooded into the living room from the windows. Yami shifted trying to get the sun light out of his eyes. He buried his face in something warm. Yami heard a steady beat, and could feel the warmth moving up and down. It was breathing. Yami struggled slightly and tried to see whom he was sleeping with. It obviously wasn't Yugi. However, each time he tried to break the embrace the other person moved them closer together. Yami sighed loudly.  
  
"Having trouble Yami?"  
  
Yami growled as he heard his "oh so innocent" Hikari's laughter.  
  
"Well Yami, it is a pretty cute picture."  
  
"I can imagine" Yami grumbled  
  
"You wont have to as soon as I get the film developed"  
  
"YUGI!!!"  
  
Yami yelling finally woke Joey up. "Morning Yugi, Yami. Yami!!" Joey sat up a little too fast and Yami fell to the floor. "Oww"  
  
"Uhhh sorry Yami"  
  
Yugi was rolling on the floor with laughter until both Yami and Joey buried him under the couch pillows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi dropped his head on the game shop counter. He was extremely bored. It was a little after lunch, and Yugi was working, Yami was somewhere, and Joey had gone home. It had been a pretty slow day, and there weren't many customers around.  
  
The bell above the door ringed, and Yugi felt like shooting the thing. Yugi couldn't have been happier though when he finally did look up. He quickly ran around the counter and jumped into Matt's arms.  
  
"How come we can't get greeted like that?" One of the customers teased.  
  
Yugi blushed lightly, and Matt laughed.  
  
Matt stayed with Yugi awhile at the game shop. Yugi hadn't seen anymore of Yami or Joey, so he really appreciated the company. After four there was a bigger rush of customers, and Matt helped a little by making runs into the back of the house to get supplies. He had to stop every once in sometimes though when somebody recognized him. The look on Matt's face whenever a fan spotted him always made Yugi laugh.  
  
The rush died around 5 and customers stopped coming all together by about 6. Yugi didn't mind, however, because he was busy telling Matt all about Duel Monsters. Apparently Matt had never heard of them before, and Yugi greatly enjoyed explaining.  
  
Everyone once in awhile Matt would laugh at one of the cards. When Yugi questioned him, he just said they reminded him of something. In truth they reminded him of the Digimon, but he couldn't tell Yugi that. Matt stared hard at the wolf cards. They always seemed to remind him of Gabumon.  
  
It was about 6:30 now and Yugi was beginning to get hungry. 'I wonder where Yami is' Yugi laughed to himself as he remembered the puzzle.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hello Yugi//  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
//Not sure.. Eating somewhere with Joey//  
  
/ohh.. Is it a date?/  
  
//NO//  
  
/Sure. I am going out with Matt again so I will see you later/  
  
//Be careful Yugi//  
  
/Bye!/  
  
Yugi smiled slightly at the thought of Yami and Joey out on a date. They had been acting kind of funny around each other lately, and spending a lot of time together.  
  
"So where do you want to eat at?" Matt's question interrupted Yugi's thought.  
  
"How about we eat here tonight? I can cook." Before Matt could say anything, Yugi jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
TBC  
  
I must find a way to end this. Don't worry I have a slight idea. Anyway Please Review if you can!! The reviews really do make my day!! 


	10. Chocolate Cake

Chapter 10  
  
Matt followed much slower. He finally made it to the kitchen to see Yugi having a few problems.  
  
"Stupid Joey. So freaking tall.." Yugi was trying to climb up on the counter to reach a pot.  
  
Matt laughed, and reached over Yugi to grab the pot. Matt continued to try to help Yugi, but Yugi kept pushing him out of the kitchen calling him a "distraction".  
  
Matt didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or as criticism. He finally gave up trying to directly help Yugi. He poked around the kitchen seeing what kind of mischief he could get into. An idea popped into his head as he discovered a stash of chocolate. Yugi was pretty much ignoring him so Matt began to make a cake. He knew he could cook, and he also knew his cooking was good. Back home the chocolate cake was his most famous specialty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi finished the main part of dinner and realized that Matt hadn't bugged him in a while. He turned around and saw Matt messing with the oven. He wondered why, but decided against asking. Matt seemed pretty preoccupied anyway, so Yugi set the table.  
  
Matt followed Yugi out of the kitchen a few moments later, and the two sat down to eat. They talked throughout the dinner. Matt was really astounded at the foods' amazing taste.  
  
They were about halfway through dinner when a pleasing smell reached Yugi's nose. Chocolate. He sniffed again, and was about to get to find where the scent was coming from when Matt stood up and stopped him. Yugi stared confused at Matt while Matt walked into the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face. (a/n did that make any sense?)  
  
Matt came back a few moments later, and ignored Yugi's questioning gaze.  
  
"You are a really good cook Yugi" Matt said as they finished their dinner. "But something seems to be missing."  
  
Yugi tilted his head confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Matt smiled and walked into kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a delicious looking chocolate cake. "Ta-da!" He shouted proudly.  
  
"CHOCOLATE!!"  
  
~*~*~Some where in town~*~*~  
  
"Uhhh Joey"  
  
"What Yami, and please keep your voice down"  
  
"I think Matt just made a huge mistake."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He gave Yugi chocolate."  
  
Joey turned away from the movie screen, and looked at Yami with wide eyes. "Maybe we should avoid your house at all costs tonight" Joey said with a sigh.  
  
"I agree fully" Yami said with a sigh of his own.  
  
~*~*~*~Back to the house~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt quickly learned his mistake. Yugi was calm and sweet most of the time, but when given sugar he became hyper. Hyper Yugi was adorable, but you really couldn't appreciate it much since he moved so fast.  
  
Matt really didn't know how to handle this problem. Well he did do one thing. He hid the rest of the cake. He was currently trying to hide from Yugi. Hyper Yugi acted very strange sometimes.  
  
"M~A~T~T!!" Yugi bounced around looking for him. "Y~A~M~A~T~O!!" Matt cringed as he heard his name. Yugi was getting closer. Should he try to hide? Could he risk moving? Matt shook his head. He was starting to sound like someone from a war movie. This was only Yugi. 'Only Yugi' Matt continued to repeat to himself.  
  
"MATT!!!" Yugi pounced on him.  
  
"Uhhh.. Hi there Yugi"  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya??" Matt sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ok Yugi" he said calmly "what do you want to watch?"  
  
Matt sat down on the couch as Yugi randomly flipped through the movies he had.  
  
"THIS ONE!!" Yugi shouted happily, and popped in a tape.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"YOU'LL SEE!"  
TBC  
  
Poor Yama. Feeding Yugi chocolate is not a good idea. Anyway please review. I don't have a clue what movie they are watching, but it isn't important. If you have an idea please tell me! Review please!! 


	11. Phone Call

I liked the idea of them watching The Mummy Returns, but sadly I couldn't remember what happened in it. I also LOVE Lilo and Stitch, so I am going to try to write that in somewhere, but this isn't going to be the movie either. I picked a little movie we all know. At least I hope you have seen it! I don't own that movie!!  
Chapter 11  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Yugi screamed and clung to Matt. Matt sighed heavily. It turned out that Yugi got extremely emotional after he got off his sugar high. They had ended up watching The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings. Yugi jumped in fright at the slightest loud noise, cried in sadness at the smallest frown, and cracked into laughter at the corniest joke.  
  
The movie ended about midnight, and Yugi was in tears. Even though there was really nothing wrong with Yugi, Matt still comforted him the best he could. Yugi finished crying, and laid his head on Matt's chest. He was already in Matt's lap. Matt lay down on the couch, and they both fell asleep that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami got home about 3 in the morning. He had felt Yugi fall asleep about midnight so Yami thought himself safe. He thought right. He walked on up the stairs and to his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Joey woke up early, a miracle in itself, and went over to Yugi and Yami's house. He had a plan. He was going to make breakfast for Yami and Yugi. Well more pacifically Yami, but he couldn't leave Yugi out. When Joey got over to their house he went straight to the kitchen to start. He chuckled as he came across the leftover chocolate cake. He tried a slice, found it to be absolutely delicious, so he sat it on the counter.  
  
Joey had finished frying the eggs and bacon, and was about to make the toast when two arms snaked around his waist. A loud ringing and buzzing noise interrupted Yami and Joey. There was a cell phone sitting on the counter. Yami and Joey shared a glance, and Yami answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"(Hey Matt I need your help)"  
  
"Uhh I am sorry, but..."  
  
"(Never mind that now! Daisuke is having a temper tantrum, Takeru won't stay out of the alcohol, and Ken is watching some scary show on the T.V. How do you stand any of them? Oh and by the way your manager has been calling you like crazy trying to get a hold of you at the hotel. I am glad you carry the cell phone with you. Hey Yama you there?)" All of this was said very quickly, and it took Yami awhile to comprehend it.  
  
"I am sorry, but."  
  
"(Hey you aren't Matt.)"  
  
Yami held in a growl as Joey muffled a laugh.  
  
"As I was trying to say before..."  
  
"(Why do you have his phone?)"  
  
"It was on my kitchen counter"  
  
"(Where is Matt?)"  
  
"I think he is asleep on the couch at the moment"  
  
"(OH. I see. Did you have fun last night then?)"  
  
Joey heard this and couldn't hold his laughter any longer.  
  
"(What's that noise?)"  
  
"I would be my boyfriend" Yami looked at Joey when he said the word "boyfriend," and Joey stopped laughing to nod. Yami smiled as he turned his attention back to the phone.  
  
"(Well, that is an interesting twist)" There was a loud crash in the background of the phone. "(Hold on a moment please)"  
  
There was a moments silence before a yelling came. "Takeru I said stay away from that cabinet! Dai stop hitting your head on the wall, and Ken please turn that off!" There was a loud sigh and the person on the phone came back.  
  
"(Sorry about that, what were we saying)"  
  
Yami grinned. "Well you just asked me if I slept with Matt, and then asked me why my boyfriend was laughing so hard"  
  
"(Right. Anyway could you put Matt on the phone?)"  
  
"I think he is asleep still"  
  
"Not with your 'boyfriend' laughing over there" Yugi smirked slightly as he and a grinning Matt walked into the kitchen. Yami stuck his tongue out at Yugi as he handed the phone to Matt.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"(Hey Yama! I was wondering where you were hiding.)"  
  
"Very funny Taichi. What's up?"  
  
Joey went back to fixing breakfast while Yugi and Yami went up to their rooms to finish getting ready. Matt was talking on the phone, but helping Joey a little with the cooking.  
  
"Put T.K. on the phone. Hey bro. STOP DRINKING! Okay now put Ken on the phone. Hey Genius. TURN OFF DRAGON TALES! Okay now put Dai on the phone. Hey hot shot. Yeah I miss you too, but look Tai's only trying to help.. I know he cant cook like me but. Dai honestly. It cant be that bad. Come on. Look Dai, both you and the others except for Taichi know how to cook. You will survive. Get off your butt and go cook something for everyone, and please keep Tai outta my kitchen. Yeah I will talk to you later, now can you put Tai back on the phone for me?"  
  
"(Hey Yama thanks! I think you might have just saved everyone from insanity.)"  
  
"Most likely seeing as how good you have done so far"  
  
"(Haha. Very funny. Anyway your manager has been trying to get a hold of you so will you please call him?)"  
  
"Yeah I will talk to you later buddy. Bye!"  
  
"(Bye)"  
  
Matt sighed loudly as he hung up the phone. Him and Joey finished setting the table, and were about to call Yami and Yugi down, but the noises coming from upstairs stopped them. Yami was yelling about something, and Yugi was laughing hard.  
  
Yugi came running down the stairs and hid behind Matt. Yami followed, but Joey stepped between the two.  
  
"Yami calm down"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yami calm down and tell me what happened"  
  
"YUGI RUINED MY BUCKLES!"  
  
Yugi started giggling so badly that he had to sit down.  
  
"Yugi what did you do?" Joey asked  
  
"I dyed Yami's buckles pink!"  
  
TBC  
  
Ok I don't know where the buckle idea came from. I just wanted Yami and Yugi to argue a little so Joey could try and stop him. Geez. Pink Buckles? Oh by the way I wanted someone's opinion on some other stories I have that I haven't put on this website. If you can help please email me or tell me in a review. Please Review! 


	12. Home again

Chapter 12  
  
They finished breakfast about lunchtime. It had taken awhile for anyone to calm down after the pink buckles incident. Yugi had done it shortly after he had first eaten the chocolate cake. Yami forgave Matt once he tried a piece of the said cake.  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Joey collapsed with exhaustion on the couch. Matt had excused himself to go call his manager. Yugi turned on the T.V., and flipped aimlessly through the channels until Matt came back.  
  
Matt sighed heavily and plopped down beside Yugi.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I have to go home. I was supposed to have couple more days, but something came up and I have to go back."  
  
"Oh" Yugi could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. 'Why must he leave so soon? We just met.'  
  
Matt saw Yugi's expression. "Yugi do you want to come with me?"  
  
"What!? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to leave early because a concert date got moved up. You can come to that concert, and invite anyone you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
Yugi jumped off the couch, quickly gave Matt a hug and a small kiss, and then dashed upstairs to his room.  
  
"Hey Matt?" Yami asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I come to? I am not about to leave Yugi alone. No offense."  
  
"Of course. Both of you and Joey can."  
  
"Really? I can come to? Oh boy I gotta go pack! When are we leaving? I haven't had a weekend's vacation in a long time! Where are we gonna sleep?" Joey jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"Well I have to be back by tomorrow morning. Ya'll can either come with me or arrive later. I guess since it is just the three of you, that you can all stay at my place."  
  
"Wow! I am going to go get my stuff! I will see ya tonight Yami! Bye! Thanks Matt!" Joey ran out the door.  
  
"They are both easily excited aren't they?" Matt asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, and you never get used to it either."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Okay is that everything?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yami and Joey are coming with us now, and I invited some others to the concert with those tickets you gave me. Hehe. I actually mailed the tickets so they could all be surprised!"  
  
Matt smiled and looked around outside the limo. He really didn't like riding in them, but his car couldn't fit everyone comfortably for the ride.  
  
The limo finally stopped outside an apartment building. Yugi and Joey looked up in awe.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge" Joey said starring up.  
  
Matt laughed, "Don't expect anything fancy or clean. I live with other people, and they are pigs."  
  
They took their luggage, and quickly got upstairs. Matt stopped at a door, and knocked, but no one answered. Matt knocked a little harder, but there was still no answer. Finally Matt dropped everything he was carrying, and banged on the door with two fists.  
  
"All right, all right I'm coming" Came a voice from behind the door. "Who is it?"  
  
Matt growled loudly, "Me"  
  
The door flung open, and four people came flying through the doorway. They all jumped on Matt, and yelled as one.  
  
"Yama!!"  
  
The four got off Matt as quickly as they had jumped on him, and started to dance around him. Yami hid behind Joey, while Joey and Yugi started to back up from the scene. With Yami behind Joey, Joey couldn't back up very far, so they both fell to the ground landing in a very 'interesting' position. Yugi's laughter finally brought attention to the three.  
  
"Hey he's cute!" Daisuke grabbed Yugi up in a tight hug. Yugi's eyes bulged slightly.  
  
Seeing as Davis had already gotten to Yugi, T. K. and Ken bombarded Joey and Yami.  
  
"Look at his leather!" Ken exclaimed as he looked at a stunned Yami who was getting off the floor.  
  
"I would prefer you not to!" Joey said, and he wrapped his arms around Yami to make his point clearer. This however only got bigger grins from Ken and T.K.  
  
"Ohh! He possessive!" Takeru said, "Look at the way his eyes flash"  
  
Ken nodded "Yeppers. Well we can be like that too!"  
  
"Yeppers" Agreed T.K. and he latched on to Joey's waist, making a very odd scene.  
  
"Hey!" Ken pouted, "That wasn't what you were supposed to do!"  
  
Yami tried growling at T.K. to get him off Joey, but it didn't faze him at all. Joey finally managed to scrape him off onto Ken, and saw Matt and Tai removing Davis from Yugi.  
  
"He's cuddly!" Daisuke exclaimed as Tai held him back.  
  
"He's off limits!" Matt mimicked Daisuke's tone.  
  
Yugi clung to Matt a little tighter as Daisuke pouted in Tai's arms.  
  
They finally got in the apartment, were officially introduced, and shown to their rooms. Daisuke had reddish-brown hair and chocolate eyes. Taichi had the same eyes as Daisuke, but his eyes matched his hair. Ken had black hair with eyes a light purplish color, and T.K. looked a lot like Matt. Takeru looked like a younger and more innocent version of Matt, just like him and Yami. The apartment was huge with about 5 bedrooms. Yami and Joey were given Ken's room because it was said to be the cleanest. Ken temporarily moved in with Daisuke, and Yugi was going to sleep in Takeru's room because he had bunk beds. While everyone settled in with his temporary roommate, Matt started dinner.  
  
Well, at least that was he original plan. When he walked into the kitchen he found it to be an absolute disaster. He changed his mind to ordering a pizza. Everyone settled in the living room as the pizza arrived. Joey and Yami sat on the small couch (loveseat), while T.K., Daisuke, Ken, and Tai all sat on the couch. Yugi sat in Matt's lap in the recliner.  
  
"We should watch a movie!" Daisuke said a little too loudly.  
  
"I'LL PICK!" Ken jumped off the couch.  
  
"OH! CAN I HELP?" Yugi jumped out of the chair causing it and Matt with it to rock rather violently.  
  
"How about this one?" Ken showed a movie to Yugi.  
  
"Yeah! I absolutely love that movie!"  
  
Ken put the movie on, and Daisuke and Takeru cheered when they saw the title.  
  
Tai sighed heavily. "Matt, this is what they watched the whole time you were gone"  
  
"I didn't even know we had this"  
  
"I bought it for them the day you left, and they haven't stopped watching it since!"  
  
Matt was about to reply when something rather heavy landed directly on his stomach, and knocked the wind out of him. Yugi was back.  
  
"I don't think you have ever seen this Yami" Yugi stated, "You better pay attention!"  
  
Yami sighed and tried to bury his head in Joey's chest, but Joey was too busy watching the movie. Yami gave in, and found the movie to be pretty funny. The alien harassing a frog at the beginning had him chuckling, and when the same little alien built a city and destroyed it violently, he was rolling on the floor. Even poor Taichi had to agree that Lilo and Stitch was a classic.  
  
The movie ended, and Tai turned on the late show. Pretty soon almost everyone was asleep. Matt carried Yugi to his brother's room, and T.K. followed slowly. Ken and Tai both, had to drag a snoring Daisuke to his room. Everyone eventually got to their rooms and settled down for a good nights rest.  
  
TBC  
  
I said this in the last chapter, but I got no response. I need someone's opinion on some other stories I have. Please email me! If you didn't already know, someone's email address can be found when you click on their name. Their bio will come up and the email address is on it! Please review too if you have the time! Thanks for reading. 


	13. Koushiro

Chapter 13  
  
Yugi woke up early like he always did, but found that he was alone in the room. He walked out to the kitchen where he saw everyone except Yami and Joey. It seemed they were having a little reunion. There was a big tub of ice cream that they were passing around. Yugi noticed that no one had a bowl, but instead everyone stuck his spoon straight into the tub.  
  
"So Gabumon was talking to Patamon about some cute Palamon he saw"  
  
"Was it Mimi's?"  
  
"No now stop interrupting"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Anyway Gabumon was trying to flirt, but the Palamon was just ignoring him."  
  
"That ain't my Gabumon. He knows all the best moves. No digimon can resist him"  
  
"Stop in interrupting! It turns out that the whole time there was a Togomon standing directly behind him. The togomon was the Palamon's boyfriend. Patamon told me he had torns stuck everywhere in his fur, but you are right Matt no one can resist your Gabumon, because the next day the Palamon came by to apologize. The Palamon even asked him out on a date."  
  
"Haha. That's my boy."  
  
Yugi wondered what they were talking about, but decided to ignore it since it wasn't any of his business. He went into the nearest bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.  
  
"So Matt what are you going to do with your new friends. It isn't everyday that you bring a guest over that we don't already know, and now you have brought three."  
  
"Yeah, I am sorry guys if it through you off. I just couldn't leave Yugi"  
  
"Oh wow Matt, I mean he's cute and all, but wow. Are you really that serious? You aren't going to kick us out and give him all our rooms are you?" Tai said with a sudden serious tone.  
  
Matt paused for a moment. "I would never do that to any of you. You are my family, but that does present a problem. I don't know how to present the problem to Yugi either. We really haven't known each other that long."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a simple question Yamato. Do you love him?" Tai stared hard at Matt. Matt knew Tai was very serious when he called Matt Yamato.  
  
"I..I.."Matt's answer was interrupted suddenly by the phone ringing. "I better go get that" Matt ran out of the kitchen to get the phone.  
  
"Guys this isn't good. We better do something" Everyone agreed with Takeru's statement.  
  
Joey and Yami woke up, and heard noises coming from the kitchen. They walked in together, only to be knocked backwards when they ran into Matt. Yami landed on top of Joey, and neither seemed to mind at all.  
  
Matt laughed at them and continued on his way to the kitchen. Yami and Joey joined him shortly.  
  
"Hey guys, guess who was on the phone."  
  
"Who?" Tai asked curious.  
  
"Mimi. She is having another party. Everyone is invited."  
  
"It isn't time for the reunion yet is it?" Daisuke looked a little worried.  
  
"Nope. This is just a plain 'ole party."  
  
"Mimi never has a 'plain' party." Ken said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah. She has something up her sleeve."  
  
"Good Morning everyone!" Yugi said cheerily as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
"You are up later than usual" Yami said  
  
"Sorry Yami, but if you looked you would notice that I have already taken a shower and gotten dressed, while you and Joey are still in your boxers"  
  
"Hey no one here minds. Honestly" Daisuke said half jokingly and half seriously.  
  
Everyone laughed, but Yami and Joey went to get dressed.  
  
Yugi was pretty upset. Everyone had gotten ready, and eaten breakfast, but Matt had to go to band practice. Joey and Yami had disappeared to who knows where, and now Yugi was left with Ken, T.K., Daisuke, and Taichi. Yugi was still partly afraid of Daisuke from the squeezing of yesterday, so he was trying to stick close to Takeru.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I dunno. What you wanna do?"  
  
"Don't start that again!" Tai exclaimed loudly. "I know lets go bug, I mean visit, people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't care. Anyone. How about Koushiro?"  
  
"I dunno Tai. That is dangerous territory."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean how much Izzy loves his computers, and how he is always doing experiments"  
  
"Yeah that reminds me. He still has my crest."  
  
Takeru smacked his palm to his forehead. Sure enough Yugi was looking around at the four curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about Tai, Yugi. Lets just go see what everyone else is up to."  
  
"Carry the four, add the two, and...." Izzy continued his mumblings, not even looking up when a group of people entered his office.  
  
"HAHA I have got it!" Izzy's exclamation made everyone jump.  
  
"Uhhh..You ok there Kou?" Tai asked rather timidly.  
  
"Oh hi everybody. I didn't notice when you came in."  
  
"Obviously"  
  
"Who is that?" Izzy asked with his usual curiousity, while pointing at Yugi.  
  
Before anyone could speak for him, Yugi introduced his self. "Hello my name is Yugi Mutou."  
  
Tai was about to explain when Izzy interrupted him. "Oh! I know you! You are the King of Games, aren't you?"  
  
"Pretty much" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Then what are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Izzy asked jokingly.  
  
Before Yugi could answer, Tai interrupted. "Whoa, whoa wait a minute here. Who is he?"  
  
"What do you mean Tai? How could you not know whom you are hanging out with? And why are ya'll hanging out?"  
  
"Yugi is Matt's new boyfriend." T.K. said before Tai could ask any more questions.  
  
"Oh. Well then I guess that eliminates the possibility of me asking you out huh?" Izzy said with a grin. "I would really rather keep all body parts intact"  
  
Yugi blushed, and everyone had a good laugh.  
  
"So Yugi what's the deal with the title 'King of Games'?" Daisuke asked after they had calmed down a little.  
  
"Actually the title is held by both me and Yami. I got it in a duel monsters championship, and no one has beaten me since. I can lose though, but I haven't found anything that Yami has lost at yet."  
  
"Interesting" Tai said with a smirk. "I will have to test this little theory of yours Yugi." Tai began to laugh insanely, while everyone else ignored him as if it was fairly normal.  
  
"Oh boy." Izzy sighed. "This can't be good."  
  
TBC  
  
Short chapter. Sorry if there are very many mistakes, or if the chapter sounds weird, but I have a huge headache. Gah. Ideas will be welcomed and here is the hopeful plan for the next few chapters. Tai and Yami's games Concert Party Epilogue Please review and/or email! 


	14. Games

Tai had stock piled on every game he could find. Thankfully Yami and Joey hadn't gotten home yet.  
  
"Tai you really don't want to do this" Yugi pleaded with him.  
  
"Sure I do"  
  
"Tai listen to Yugi on this. He would know better than you." Takeru added.  
  
Tai still ignored them.  
  
Yami, Joey, and Matt all got home at the same time. All appeared pretty exhausted as well. Ken and Davis held Tai back, while Yugi and Takeru went to see what was wrong.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Matt and Yami looked at Joey at the same time. "Hey it isn't all my fault!" Yami simply slapped the back side of Joey's head. "Oww! Okay, okay. Me and Yami got a little lost, and Yami seams to think its all my fault."  
  
//It is his fault//  
  
"Yami says it is you fault" Yugi laughed, then realized the mistake he had made. Both T.K. and Matt were staring at him. "Uhh. I can tell by the look on his face."  
  
They seemed to except this answer, and Joey continued with the story.  
  
"Okay so I got us lost! You happy now Yami?" Joey sent a glare toward Yami.  
  
Yami simply nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Joey continued again, but with a small smile. "Anyway we finally find Matt, who is on his way home, and he showed us the way here."  
  
Matt shot a glare at Joey to continue.  
  
"Is there more?" Takeru prompted  
  
"Well we all had to walk cause I got us kicked out of the cab" Joey mumbled something about Taxi drivers having no sense of humor. "Then I got us stuck in the elevator for a while because I pushed to many buttons, and the elevator broke down. Then we had to walk up the stairs to get here, but there was this killer cat! Man, she was evil. I swear she talked!! Oh and by the way these two here aren't talking cause they were screaming so much about the cat, that they lost their voices."  
  
"Really now?" TK grinned and looked at Matt. "Talking cats shouldn't scare 'you' dear brother" TK had quite a bit of sarcasm, and Matt was in no mood to put up with it. He slapped the back of TK's head.  
  
It appeared that there was about to be a 'brotherly love' moment, when Tai ran in and disturbed the scene.  
  
Tai had apparently had a few too many cokes, and he was currently bouncing up and down right in front of a 'very' surprised Yami. "uhhh...Is there something wrong with him?" Yami managed to ask calmly.  
  
"Uh...Yeah Yami, you see, he, uhhh, he wants to see if you really are 'King Of Games'" Yugi said apologetically.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Yami" TK and Matt managed to say at the same time.  
  
"He gets weird when he's hyper, and Ken and Dai were supposed to be watching him"  
  
"Well I can handle hyper people..Can't I Yugi?" Yugi blushed and Matt laughed.  
  
Yami steered Tai into the living room, and pushed him onto the couch. Everyone else was about to join them when they heard a strange noise from inside Tai's room.  
  
Matt glanced at TK, who shrugged. They both peeked around the corner into the room and gasped at what they saw. At least it explained how Tai had gotten away from Ken and Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke and Ken were almost completely covered up with silver duct tape. Tai had only left their hair and eyes uncovered. As soon as they saw the two pairs of blue eyes they began to scream, well at least as well as they could in their current position They were taped together back to back, and were currently flopping all over the floor, trying to stand up.  
  
TK sighed heavily. This was going to not only take awhile to get undone, but also hurt, badly.  
  
While Matt and TK were trying to get rid of the duct tape, Tai began to set up different games, and briefly explain them. The only interruption he had was an occasional question from Yami, or a not so occasional scream or loud curse from his room. Ken and Daisuke would get him back badly for this, but right now he didn't care.  
THE FIRST GAME~~~GO FISH  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"You had to of! It's like you read my mind!"  
  
"I didn't. I don't have the Millennium Eye"  
  
"The what?"  
  
Yami sighed loudly. "Never mind."  
  
"Anyway it is impossible for you to end up with all the cards"  
  
"Well apparently it isn't cause I did. Plus, just because no one ever has before doesn't mean I can't do it now"  
  
THE SECOND GAME~~~MONOPLY  
  
Tai was the racecar.  
  
Yami was the shoe.  
  
Tai was the banker.  
  
The Bank had no money.  
  
Tai had no money or land.  
  
Yami was smiling and sitting on a pile of color full paper.  
  
The game was over, and enough had been said.  
  
THE THIRD GAME~~~MOUSE TRAP  
  
Well......  
  
First they argued about how to play, and the game quickly ended with Joey continuously setting off the set up and giggled every time the mouse was caught.  
  
THE FOURTH GAME~~~~PAY DAY  
  
Tai was blue and Yami was red.  
  
Same ending as Monopoly except it went by much quicker. Yami had continuously rolled double sixes, while Tai kept getting double ones.  
  
THE FIFTH GAME~~~~BATTLESHIP  
  
This game was fairly interesting. Yami immediately fell in love with it. How could he not? Being an ex-Pharaoh he knew a lot about war, and being the Game King he knew a lot about strategy. The game ended in exactly 17 of Yami's turns. 17 is the exact number of times you need to hit the ships to end the game. Tai groaned as Yami sunk his last battleship.  
  
THE SIXTH GAME~~~~LIFE  
  
This game went pretty well for Tai, until he got married. Yami ended with the best job, best house, and of course the most money. Tai gave up with a defeated sigh as Yami pulled into the rich part of the retirement area.  
  
"Ok, ok I give, I give" Tai hung his head sadly. He had be knocked off his sugar high a while back, and now just wanted to get to bed with out Daisuke or Ken killing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami on the other hand was ready to keep going all night. He didn't want to stop playing the games, and Joey had literally had to drag him away. Needless to say Tai, Yami, Joey, Daisuke, and Ken went to bed early. TK had disappeared a while ago, but nobody seemed very worried.  
  
Matt and Yugi were snuggled closely together on the couch watching TV. Well at least Yugi was watching TV, because Matt was mainly watching Yugi.  
  
The purple color was amazing. They literally took his breath away. The dept seemed never ending. He wanted nothing more than to hear Yugi say that they belong to together. He was captivated. He wanted those lips always, and to never have to face heartache again. At first he was he crying shoulder, and now he would do anything for Yugi. Things could only get better with age. They were both famous enough in their own rights, but Matt knew he would always be Yugi's greatest fan.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok the last really long paragraph was confusing but fairly important. It took me so long to type this chapter that I forgot how it began. O well. Please review if you can!! 


	15. Concert

Matt lay awake in his bed with Yugi curled up beside him. At first they had gone to their own beds, but a storm came in. TK wasn't home yet, so Yugi came to Matt when he got scared.  
  
They now lay awake in bed listening to the rain. Matt could tell Yugi was relaxed, and that relaxed him. Matt had gone through many relationships, and had begun to think his love was dead. Yugi had proved him wrong. He once again thought about how special Yugi was. They belonged together....He was captivated....Those lips....never again to face heartache......crying shoulder.....love suicide....greatest fan. Matt had been through a lot with relationships, but now everything felt perfect, especially when Yugi spoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning to find himself alone. It didn't take long for him to find a note addressed to him from Matt. It simply stated that Matt had to leave early to go practice for the concert that night.  
  
Yugi smiled, and went to wake everyone else up from his sleep.  
  
Unluckily for everyone, however, Yugi found some chocolate cake before he woke them up. They all had 'interesting' wake up calls.  
  
Yugi got Ken and Daisuke first, and they had it easy. Yugi simply decorated them up like a sundae. Ken and Daisuke never got their revenge on Tai from yesterday so now was the perfect time for revenge.  
  
Tai was duct taped to his bed, and put at the mercy of Davis and Ken, while Yugi went to see what Yami and Joey were up too.  
  
Yugi peeked in the room, but only saw Joey snoring loudly. Where was Yami? Yugi made a big mistake here, and decided that Yami wasn't a problem and he could still get Joey.  
  
Yami grinned as he saw his little Hikari sneak up to the bed. Just as Yugi was about to reach Joey, Yami made his move.  
  
Yami pinned Yugi to the bed conveniently on top of Joey. Joey had never really been asleep, and he began to help Yami tickle Yugi into oblivion.  
  
They finally stopped after Yugi was so red that he looked like an apple. Which reminded both Yami and Joey that they were hungry, and the three went to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The concert was later that night, but apparently they were a big deal around here. Everyone had special outfits for it, and backstage passes. TK had been cooking breakfast when everyone woke up. He had apparently just been hanging out with some of his friends.  
  
Yugi thought everyone looked absolutely amazing. Daisuke had a tight red shirt on with close fitting black jeans. Taichi had a similar outfit except everything was silkily and soft. Ken was dressed simply with a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt, but on him it looked stunning. TK had a light blue dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned. Joey had a green shirt.  
  
Yami and Yugi were dressed almost identically in their signature black leather and buckles. Everyone was dressed to kill.  
  
They arrived at the concert early, and everyone but Yami, Joey, and Yugi immediately went back stage. The others found where they would be sitting. Front Row Center. The only problem was that someone was already sitting there. Yugi cheered and ran to say hi. Bakura, Ryou, Tea, and Tristin were already there. They immediately thanked him for the tickets, and talked for awhile. Yugi and Ryou soon got curious and left to explore back stage. Finding where the band was warming up was easy enough. Since Matt was practicing Yugi went over to where Tai and the others were standing with Ryou closely following him.  
  
They saw and greeted Yugi, and everyone's eyes widened at Ryou. Daisuke and Ken gave him a very 'warm' welcome. Yugi couldn't help either, but Bakura could. He had followed Yugi and Ryou, and now decided to make his appearance known, as he snatched Ryou away from Dai.  
  
Davis of course pouted. "Why does everyone have to be so possessive?"  
  
Tai laughed and gave him a hug while everyone else made their way to the seats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The concert was amazing. Yugi was amazed. He stood in awe of everything, especially Matt's voice.  
  
Yugi's breath got caught in his throat as the last song was announced. The song was dedicated to him, and he listened closely.  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
My love is alive not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
  
And stand at the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life..  
  
Yugi cried, and looked up to see a tear sliding down Matt's cheek as well. He doubted anyone noticed it but him though. The crowd was to busy cheering like crazy. Tai appeared and gave Yugi a big a friendly hug, but Yugi barely acknowledged him. Him and Matt were too busy staring at each other. Amethyst and Sapphire. And to think they met by such tragic beginning. Tragedy can bring unexpected results.  
  
THE END  
  
Well almost. That depends on reviews, because if y'all want, I can put up and epilogue because I have one written out. It is just the party at Mimi's, and has the rest of the digidestined, plus some more. It is all fluff, and explaining. Oh and by the way I don't own the song. It is "I'll be by Edwin McCain. Really pretty song. Please Review!! 


	16. Epilouge

Sorry it took so long! Please read the author notes at the end of the chapter after you finish the chapter!  
  
Hinted at Yuri because I couldn't bring myself to introduce any O Cs for the digi girls. It just sounds like friendship most of the time though so take it like you want too.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Come on in!" Mimi cheerily said as the guests began to arrive. She knew that the others would bring guests, but she had been hoping that just the digidestined would show up. She had not got to hang out with them in a long time.  
  
"Mimi come sit down! Just because you're the hostess doesn't mean you have to greet everyone at this kind of party!" Sora called from the kitchen.  
  
"But.." Mimi began, but she was cut off by a glare from Sora. "Fine!"  
  
Yolie laughed at the two, and pulled Kari into the kitchen where they were. Koushiro and Jou soon followed. Tai, Matt, Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken usually arrived together, and they weren't here yet. Iori couldn't make it to this party.  
  
Everyone had been to the concert, and it was tradition that afterwards there was a party. Mimi was the one to normally host them. Sometimes just the digi gang was invited, and other times everyone they knew brought everyone they knew and so on till there was a ton of people that no one knew. This time the digidestined were just bringing a few friends, so there wasn't too many people there.  
  
The digidestined gathered in the kitchen to have a few moments to their selves, while the rest of the guests continued to enjoy the party.  
  
Suddenly a loud cheer irrupted from the entryway, and the gang shared a smile. That cheer was reserved for Yamato, meaning everyone was now here. Sure enough the boys soon entered the kitchen. Taichi and Daisuke led the way, and Takeru and Ken were right behind them, but Yamato wasn't there.  
  
"Hey guys! Did Yama get mobbed again?" Mimi laughed as she asked even though she was completely serious.  
  
Tai grinned. "That depends on how you look at things"  
  
Mimi and Sora raised their eyebrows, while Daisuke and Takeru cracked up laughing.  
  
There was a bit of yelling outside the kitchen door, and everyone could hear Matt saying something. While they couldn't understand the words, they could understand the tone. He was trying to ditch a few fans.  
  
The door opened, and Mimi and Sora expected Matt to be in an annoyed mood since he had just got finished dealing with fans, but instead they saw a smiling and cheerful person. A smiling a cheerful Matt with someone getting a piggyback ride on his back? Now what was wrong with this picture?  
  
Not a thing.  
  
"Hey everybody I want you to meet someone, this is Yugi!" Matt smiled again, as said person slid of his back. Yugi stood behind Matt for a moment, to shy to meet everyone.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Nice to see you again!" Koushiro grabbed Yugi out from behind Matt, and Yugi was put at the mercy of the digidestined.  
  
"Hey you are right Kou!! He is cute!" Jou laughed at the brightly blushing Yugi, and Yugi was pulled toward the girls. Mimi put him in her lap saying something about a 'kiss for the hostess' was the only polite thing to do. At that statement everyone began to bombard Mimi with kisses, and Yugi got pulled into Hikari's lap.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" She smiled, and Yugi immediately liked her. She was about to introduce everybody when the kitchen door burst open.  
  
"Yugi help!!" Ryou shouted. He ran over to Yugi and Hikari.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"THE YAMIS GOT HIGH!!" Ryou was in full panic mode, and Yugi could understand why. Last time this had happened both yamis had disappeared for a few hours. To this day no one knows what they did, but the police had a couple warrants on their heads that they only got out of by Yugi's puppy dog eyes. Anyway, they had been found the morning after, dressed in panda suits and up the tree in the front lawn. The lesson: Ancient Egyptians can't handle their illegal substances! Don't forget!  
  
Anyway, at Ryou's outburst everyone had looked at the two boys confused. Yugi quickly thought of a way to explain.  
  
"YAMI HIGH IS WORSE THAN ME HYPER!" That worked. Well at least on Matt, Tai, Davis, Ken, and T K. They had all seen Yugi hyper.  
  
Ryou looked around the kitchen, found the cupboard with the pots and pans, and passed out 'helmets' to everyone. Some took them appreciatively (Yugi, Matt, Tai, Davis, Ken, T K) while others looked a little confused ( Hikari, Yolie, Mimi, Sora, Jou, Koushiro). The entire troupe peeked out the kitchen door.  
  
It wasn't too bad, yet. Joey had Yami under pretty good control.  
  
"How did they get high so quickly? They have only been here a few moments." Matt questioned and stated.  
  
"Never under estimate the power of a yami." Ryou said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why do you call them 'yamis'?" Hikari questioned. "Doesn't that mean Darkness?"  
  
"Well, yes" Yugi shifted a little nervously, "but now isn't the time to explain."  
  
"Wait! Where is Bakura?" Ryou looked around panicking slightly.  
  
There was a crash from the kitchen. Ryou and Yugi ran like their lives depended upon it to the room.  
  
Inside Bakura hadn't managed to do too much damage yet. "Uhh.." He grinned stupidly. "Hello Hikari and Pharaoh's brat"  
  
"Who is he talking to?" Kari didn't think she had ever met this man before, but somehow he knew her name.  
  
"Us" Yugi and Ryou said at the same time. While Ryou tried to keep Bakura away from the knives, Yugi quickly explained. "Since Bakura is a yami, Ryou is his hikari. That's kind of confusing, but anyway he calls me Pharaoh's brat."  
  
"Why does he call you that?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Well.." Yugi once again began his nervous dance. "you see... uh. Bakura calls Yami a Pharaoh and Yami calls Bakura a tomb robber. It's just a stupid game they play." Yugi smiled, pleased with his explanation.  
  
Matt looked like he was about to ask something else, but a figure burst through the door and latched itself to Yugi.  
  
Yami sat on the ground quickly dragging Yugi along with him. He put Yugi in his lap, and much to Yugi's embarrassment, Yami started to pat Yugi like he was some sort of adored pet.  
  
"You're so soft, and huggable." Yami cooed. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" He asked. "You are my light" He continued "My precious little light." Yami continued to stroke Yugi's hair.  
  
Yugi squirmed and tried to get away from the overly affective Yami. Yami just squeezed him tighter.  
  
"Yugi?" Matt glared at Yami. "Do you want me to get him off you?"  
  
While it was tempting to say yes, Yugi knew that Yami would probably end up sending Matt to the shadow realm.  
  
Joey came in at this moment, quickly analyzed the situation, and grabbed Matt back. "I wouldn't try to separate Yugi from Yami right now. Yami can get pretty possessive and violent if Yugi isn't around." Joey said. "He only gets like this when he is high, hyper, or drunk."  
  
"Right" Matt said a little uncertainly.  
  
A scream interrupted them. Everyone turned to see Mimi run behind Sora.  
  
"Bad Bakura!" Ryou screamed while wrenching a pair of scissors away from him.  
  
"What happened?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"He cut my hair!" Mimi squealed, and sobbed into Sora's arm. When they finally got Mimi to turn around, everyone saw a small bald spot directly on the back of her head.  
  
"It isn't that bad Mimi" Sora tried to comfort her.  
  
"Comb over works wonders." Koushiro put in.  
  
"Very pretty" Yami mused as he buried his face in Yugi's hair. "Though never as pretty as my dear sweet aboui's hair."  
  
"Y'all sure have a lot of weird nick-names for each other." Hikari mused.  
  
"Yeah they sure do" Joey agreed.  
  
"Dogs don't talk Joey" Bakura laughed.  
  
"HEY! Lets not go there!"  
  
"Why not pup?" Yami joined in.  
  
"Bad Yami! Down!" Ryou and Yugi both slapped their yamis simultaneously.  
  
Joey laughed, "Whose the dog now?"  
  
Through a bit of gesturing and mouthing words, Matt got the message from Yugi. "Bad dog! Down!" Matt slapped the back of Joey's head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's it Bakura!" Ryou had finally lost his patience. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! Go to the ring this instant!"  
  
"Wait Ryou!" Yugi called, seeing the problem with this command. "I don't think you should do that in front of everyone." Yugi whispered in his ear.  
  
"But what am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
"I don't know. Yami seems to be getting along fine though, so maybe you should encourage Bakura to behave like him."  
  
"That won't work!" Ryou protested.  
  
"Definitely not!" Yami appeared out of nowhere. "Especially since I am not going to behave anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi sighed.  
  
Yami grinned darkly. "Watch!"  
  
Yami walked over to where Matt was standing and sharply tapped him on the shoulder. Matt turned around with obvious confusion written all over his face.  
  
Yami took his 'stance' and the eye appeared on his forehead. "MIND-"  
  
"NOO!!" Four people ran across the room and tackled Yami to the ground.  
  
"Bad Yami!" Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura screamed.  
  
"Bakura? Why did you stop Yami? I thought you liked it when he went evil." Ryou asked curiously while Yugi and Joey made sure Yami wasn't about to try that again.  
  
"Well," Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Normally I do, but he was about to kill the cool guy."  
  
"The cool guy?" Ryou raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, he understands that Joey is an dog, and he hit him!" Bakura grinned stupidly.  
  
Ryou sighed and shook his head lightly. "Come on yami, let's go out here for a moment" "Oohh some privacy eh?" Bakura grinned and followed.  
  
"Sure, whatever" Ryou dragged him out the door and into the hallway. There was a brief flash of light, and Ryou walked back into the room, alone.  
  
Yami laughed. "Oh poor tomb robber got sent to his room!" Yami mocked. "Is he crying?"  
  
"No" Ryou said calmly. "but he says you will be if you don't shut up"  
  
"Let's see him try." Yami challenged.  
  
"No" Yugi interrupted. "Yami if you don't stop, I will make sure that you go to your room too"  
  
"Humph" Yami crossed his arms over his chest and pouted childishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Long ago had the digidestined stopping trying to understand the new comers. If fact after the hair cutting incidence, they had pretty much ignored what Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura did. However, with Bakura gone things settled down considerably.  
  
"You know" Kari began as everyone sat down at the table. "All of you act kind of weird. Not that anything is wrong with that or anything, but I would like to know the story."  
  
"story?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah," Kari answered. "You know, how you became friends, and that stuff. I would also like those crazy nick-names to be explained."  
  
"Alright, but only if we get a story from you" Yugi laughed at his own corny suggestion.  
  
"Fine" Kari laughed too.  
  
"Well, it all started with this puzzle," Yugi held up the puzzle, while Ryou and Joey gasped. 'Is he going to tell everything?' They both wondered.  
  
Yugi ignored them and continued. "While I was building it, I met Joey. We became friends, and shortly after that Ryou came along. He has a ring that resembles the puzzle, because they were made at the same time period. We went through some rough tournaments together, and became pretty close."  
  
"That is vague." Mimi yawned, earning her a light punch from Sora. "What kind of tournament?" She asked while glaring at her red headed friend.  
  
"Duel monsters" Yugi simply said.  
  
"What?" Several people asked.  
  
"How could you not know what that is?" Koushiro demanded of his fellow digidestined.  
  
"I know" Yamato and Jou said at the same time.  
  
"You have told me all about it several times before" Jou stated.  
  
"Yugi kind of showed me what it was the other day." Matt added.  
  
"Well some of us are too busy saving the world" Daisuke stuck her tongue out at the three.  
  
"You mean saving the bed from getting cold." Izzy mumbled to himself.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" Davis growled.  
  
"Nope!" He smiled.  
  
"Right" Daisuke stared into space a moment. "You know, I still have those goggles."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked. "I still have my pink cowgirl hat."  
  
"Oh, I loved that hat!" Sora exclaimed. "I still have my lucky hat too."  
  
"I have that same computer even though it is outdated and severely scratched."  
  
"The medicine and supply bag is in the top of my closet." Jou added.  
  
"I still have that old harmonica" Matt said proudly.  
  
"I thought I threw that away!" Tai whined.  
  
"No, you threw away an extra!"  
  
"Aww man, all that yelling for nothing" Tai sighed. "I think I have that blue headband I wore with those goggles."  
  
"That headband was almost as bad as that hat I used to wear," Takeru stated. "I still have that awful hat too" He mused.  
  
"I have that camera I carried everywhere." Kari smiled. "The pictures are still on my computer as well."  
  
Everyone turned to Ken. Ken smiled. "I have a few dark rings and spirals."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ken leaned back in his chair. "They are really fun to..." His sentence was cut short as a very red T K covered Ken's mouth with his hand.  
  
"No one needs to hear that" Takeru mumbled softly, while everyone else gaped.  
  
"Especially me!" Matt exclaimed, as he ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little later found Matt and Yugi trying to escape the loudness of the main party. Yami had calmed down a lot and was currently being 'entertained' by Joey.  
  
Matt and Yugi sat in an empty hallway side by side.  
  
"Yami and I can never be to far apart." Yugi said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked, puzzled by this odd statement.  
  
Yugi sighed heavily. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I have wanted to tell you a lot of things but I just haven't had the chance."  
  
"Now is a good time. So talk"  
  
"Just remember to keep an open mind and don't call me crazy till I am done"  
  
Matt nodded wondering what all of this was about.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "I'll start with this story. There was once an Egyptian Pharaoh, who sealed away the powers of a place called the shadow realm in seven items. These powers had threatened to destroy the world through a game. His soul was sealed with one of the items. 5,000 years later the game was re-constructed for modern days, and the threat resurfaced. A boy found the item in which the Pharaoh was sealed within, and their souls combined. Together these two saved the world from the evil which threatened to take it over. After the threat was defeated the spirit received his own body, but the connection with the boy remained."  
  
"Okay" Matt said slowly.  
  
"Is that too weird for you?" Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
"Not exactly. The weirdest story I have ever heard is about these 8 kids. They went to a summer camp together, but ended up in a different world. Together with creatures they met, they were forced to save the other world and their own. It happened twice." The two sat in silence a few moments.  
  
Yugi inhaled deeply. "My story was true."  
  
"So was mine" Matt said without a moments hesitation.  
  
"Sure explains a lot" Yugi stated.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So now what?"  
  
Matt paused a moment before answering. "I think we should win an award for being oddest couple"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marik!"  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Myotismon!"  
  
"Devimon!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
Takeru turned to Ken. "You think you are the evilest villain?"  
  
"Yeah, just think about it."  
  
"If I think about it I realize Myotismon was controlling you."  
  
"Then why do you think Devimon was more evil?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Bakura screamed at the arguing group. "I am evil! I am the worst! Fear me! I demand some respect!" He stomped his feet loudly.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Marik." He stated with finality.  
  
"Gah! You just say that because he tried to kill you and Yugi."  
  
"Duh! I don't see you trying to kill me or Yugi."  
  
"Is that what you want you blasted Pharaoh?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Fine!" Bakura turned around and everyone thought he was defeated. Alas, this was not so. "HAHAHA!" He cried as jabbed a butcher knife his Yami's direction.  
  
Yami dodged and the two ran around the room playing their deadly game against everyone's pleas.  
  
"Both of ya are wrong" Joey said as he and Ryou pulled the yamis apart. "Kaiba is the worst."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that Joey?" Yami sighed. "He never really did anything wrong."  
  
"Ya sang a different tune when he went out with Yugi."  
  
"Never mind that. What is your reasoning?"  
  
Joey sniffed. "He started the whole calling me a dog thing!"  
  
"That makes him an evil villain?" Matt questioned.  
  
"That makes him one to point out the obvious." Bakura said.  
  
Everyone laughed while Yami tried to comfort Joey between his own laughter spurts.  
  
"I think we have had more villain problems than you!" One of the digidestined exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe" Yugi agreed. "But have you ever had to deal with mind reading, soul stealing, or mind control? What about people seeing into the future?"  
  
"Yeah," Joey added. "That mind control is pretty freaky business."  
  
"We once had our bodies taken over." Jou defended. "Puppetmon used dolls or something to control our bodies."  
  
"Are we comparing a puppet to the millennium rod holder here?" Yami asked annoyed.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Are you sure you mean love? Love is such an overused word."  
  
"True." There was a pause. "How about adore? Cherish? Can't stand a moment out of your favor or sight."  
  
The other paused. "really?"  
  
"no doubt"  
  
"HE is telling the truth!" Two loud female voices called from another room. "The crests glowed! Sincerity and Love!" There was a brief giggle. "He 'truth'fully 'loves' you!"  
  
"Hey bro! My crest didn't glow very bright! You need to be more optimistic! More 'hope'ful!"  
  
"Ours didn't glow!" Two voices called. "No knowledge, Yamato. Shame, shame."  
  
"Hey mine just glowed! Here that Yugi? He's reliable!"  
  
"Reliable in his l~o~v~e!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Hey Yugi! You should slap him! He didn't need too much courage to tell you that! He deserves to be rejected for his overconfidence!"  
  
"What are you talking about Tai?" A voice demanded, coming from the same room. "It could have blinded somebody it was so bright! Call him a wimp Yugi! It took a lot of courage to do what he did!"  
  
"I don't think mine did anything. There was no kindness involved." Came a sad voice.  
  
"Yes there is! The kindness in l~o~v~e!" Sora called again.  
  
"Oh yeah! It glows!" Ken cheered, and there were sounds of T K's laugh as a victory dance was done.  
  
"Mine won't glow till you tell him you love him too!" Hikari called. "It has something to do with the fact that Yugi is a light half or whatever. Come on Yugi I don't hear anything! WOW!! That is a bright glow!"  
  
"Dang it Kari. With all your yelling we missed the three words!"  
  
Yamato sighed into Yugi's hair. "why do they have to be so loud?" He whispered softly.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt yelled loudly. "Why do you have paper thin walls?"  
  
"The better to hear you with my dear."  
  
"You are going to regret that."  
  
"Why? Wait, you are NOT suggesting what I think you are! No, no, NO! Bad Yamato, bad!" Mimi hollered.  
  
There was general laughter heard around. "Why Matt, I feel sorry for Yugi." It was Tai.  
  
"I suggested nothing" Matt answered coolly. "It is your own dirty minds that come up with this stuff."  
  
"Besides," he continued. "Tai is the loud one, and Daisuke screams a lot."  
  
There was laughter and sounds of protest screamed at Yamato, but Matt and Yugi ignored them. They two cuddled against each other resting peacefully.  
  
Yugi suddenly shifted so that he could whisper into Matt's ear. "I love you too."  
  
The End  
  
Corny. I can't believe how long it took me to write this! It was really hard! I am sorry for the blunt explanations between Matt and Yugi, but I couldn't think of another way to do them.  
  
There is another cross-over idea I have floating around in my head, which I think sounds much better than this one, but I don't know if I should write it. It involves basically the same characters, but the romance is different as are the pairings. Would anybody be interested in it? How about a sequel to this one? I don't have any ideas for a sequel, but if anyone wants one, I am sure I could do it.  
  
Please read and review some of my other stories! 'The Grape Revolution' and 'Meet the Relatives' are very lonely. The don't get any reviews.  
  
If you are a digimon fan and like Taito (Taichi and Yamato) you should read my 'Wolf' story!  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
